180 Grados
by Kartai
Summary: Cuando después de la batalla de Mission City, los Autobots encuentran una extraña protoforma, su vida, la de sus compañeros por llegar y la del misterioso transformer darán un giro de 180 grados. Movie/G1 Universe R&R! Cap 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No poseo propiedad de ninguno de los personajes de Transformers, en ninguno de los universos.

Capitulo 1: Fin y Comienzo

La calma había vuelto a ciudad Misión, pero a un gran precio. La mitad de los edificios estaban completamente destruidos, cuerpos y restos llenaban las calles. En una esquina los 4 hérores miraban el cuerpo de su compañero caído, aún sin creerlo. Junto a ellos, los jóvenes lloraban silenciosamente, mientras que los soldados daban sus respetos en silencio, como otras veces ya lo habían hecho con sus camaradas humanos.

-Jazz, jazz… ¿Por qué tenias que ser tú? ¿Porque tenías que provocar a Megatrón?- susurró Mikaela tratando de ocultar su pena, sin mucho éxito

-El siempre fue así de impulsivo- respondió Ironhide en voz baja –Mas de una vez quise dispararle para que entrara en razón-

-¿Qué sucede Ratchet?- preguntó Optimus Prime al ver al médico ponerse de pie alerta

-Sé que hay varias chispas nuevas dando vuelta, pero mis scanners detectaron una distinta, está muy débil y no parece ser un Decepticon. Permiso para ir a revisar-

-Concedido. Ironhide, acompáñalo-

Ironhide sólo asintió y sacando de nuevo sus cañones ya a medio cargar siguió al Hummer. Lo que encontraron los sorprendió: Entre los restos de un edificio había una protoforma cibertroniana. Estaba muy dañada y claramente en estado de estasis, pero aún así podía verse que era una forma joven, probablemente aún no había alcanzado la madurez, o si lo había hecho, no había sido hace mucho tiempo. Ironhide se acercó a verla con más detalle, sus armas silbando, pero Ratchet lo detuvo con una mano en su hombro.

-Déjame revisarla primero, Ironhide-

Con sus escáneres médicos a máxima potencia, los visores de Ratchet recorrieron la protoforma, aún a través del concreto que la cubría y una señal de alerta se prendió en su procesador.

-Tenemos que llevarla a la base, es una femme, pero está tan dañada que no sé si podrá sobrevivir. ¡Que demonios estas esperando por Primus! ¡Ayúdame, Ironhide!-

El grito sacó a Ironhide del shock que le provocó la noticia. Entre los dos llevaron el cuerpo del robot con los otros, que los miraron asombrados al verlos llegar con el descubrimiento

-Perdón la pregunta pero… ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Epps sin controlarse, al ver esqueleto de acero y cables, que derramaban Energon.

-Una protoforma cibertroniana, así somos antes de entrar en contacto con la tecnología de algún planeta, incluyendo el nuestro- respondió Optimus -¿Estado?-

-Necesita tratamiento de urgencia, sino no sobrevivirá. Su procesador de emergencia está formateado y la vía principal de Energon a su chispa está dañada. No tiene mucho tiempo- respondió Ratchet con urgencia

-La llevamos en seguida, puede que Jazz haya muerto, pero no dejaremos que ella muerta también-

-No pierdas las esperanzas Optimus- se escuchó la voz rasposa de Bumblebee –Un pedazo del AllSaprk sobrevivió, aún hay posibilidades-

-Espero que sí, Bumblebee, espero que sí-

-El secretario Keller acaba de decirme que la base aérea del desierto está libre para ustedes. Son los únicos hangares suficientemente grandes- interrumpió el capitán Lennox –Pueden ir allá inmediatamente-

-Gracias capitán, me pondré en contacto con el secretario Keller apenas me sea posible-

A una señal de su líder, los autobots se transformaron y tan rápido como les era posible se trasladaron a la base aérea abandonada. Apenas llegaron, lo primero fue designar el hangar más amplio como hospital, donde Ratchet se encerró junto con la protoforma y el cuerpo de Jazz y ninguno de sus compañeros le reclamó.

-Es demasiado poco espacio, podría abrir algunas montañas para ampliarlo- dijo Ironhide con sus visores brillantes por la idea de probar sus cañones contra un material nuevo

-Por ahora tendrá que servir, apenas me sea posible me pondré en contacto con el Secretario de Defensa para ver la ampliación de la base o el traslado a un lugar más adecuado. Lo importante ahora es concentrarnos en repararnos y recargar nuestros niveles de energía-

-Sam y yo podemos ayudar con Bumblebee, Optimus- dijo Mikaela –No seré un médico del nivel de Ratchet, pero sé mecánica-

-Y yo también sé. En campaña era de los que hacían las reparaciones de emergencia del equipo, pero tendríamos que partir mañana, necesitamos descansar, no creo que las familias de los jovencitos estén muy contentas de lo que pasó y yo tengo que ver a mis hombres- agregó Will

-Gracias por su ayuda, es muy apreciada- Optimus les dijo formalmente, y con respeto en sus visores –Se entiende perfectamente los motivos de la postergación ¿Podrás esperar Bumblebee?-

El joven robot sólo asintió, sus visores tranquilos, mostrando que no tenía dolor

-Mañana pasaré por ustedes las 0900- dijo Ironhide secamente

-Perfecto, te estaremos esperando Ironhide- dijo Will antes de que todos se despidieran y retornaran a sus familias y hogares.

Para la mañana siguiente, la protoforma estaba estabilizada y en una rústica cámara de recuperación, gracias al trabajo del Autobot Médico. Cuando Ironhide llegó con la ayuda para Bumblebee, Ratchet no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio, puede que no supieran mucho, pero podrán ayudar con los cables más finos y el trabajo será más rápido.

Las reparaciones de los autobots sobrevivientes no tomaron mucho tiempo, su médico no era de los mejores de la armada por nada. En el intertanto, Optimus había hablado con el gobierno de Estados Unidos y había obtenido las autorizaciones para transformar la base militar en una base subterránea que pudiera acomodarlos a ellos y a los que llegaran después, que era lo que esperaban. Dado que el valle no era muy grande para los Autobots incluso podrían excavar los interiores de las montañas que lo rodeaban, gracias a que no había yacimientos ni explotaciones mineras cerca.

Con la ayuda de los hombres de Will Lennox, se empezó la construcción del nuevo hogar para los Transformers. La unidad había visto el valor de los robots y un tenue lazo de amistad se estaba forjando sobre el de compañerismo que había aparecido durante la batalla. Solo Ratchet estaba aislado de todo el trabajo, encerrado aun en el hospital de campaña, como había llamado Epps al hangar-hospital, sólo que ahora trabajaba con la ayuda de Mikaela en reparar el cuerpo de Jazz.

Finalmente, luego de los 6 meses que duró la construcción del núcleo de la base (las expansiones se irían haciendo a medida que fueran necesarias por motivos de seguridad) y un par de semanas más, se supo la noticia: Jazz estaba listo para intentar resucitarlo.

-Ok, está listo- dijo Ratchet a sus 3 compañeros y a su líder tomando un cubo de Energon de las reservas –Sólo falta la chispa-

Con mucho cuidado, Optimus sacó de uno de sus compartimentos el trozo del AllSpark que había guardado de la muerte de Megatrón y todos lo miraron. Sus expresiones iban de reverencia (Optimus y Ratchet) a escepticismo (Ironhide)

-Que increíble que eso es todo lo que quede de la fuente de vida de nuestro planeta- dijo Bumblebee apenado

-¿Será suficiente, Optimus?- preguntó Ironhide tratando de parecer incrédulo, pero sin poder ocultar la esperanza que tenia.

-No lo sé. Pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos- respondió el comandante pensativo, mirando el pequeño pedazo como si tuviera alguna respuesta.

Ironhide se paró y se puso delante del otro robot, arrodillándose para quedar a su nivel

-Optimus Prime, he sido tu especialista de armamento durante toda la guerra ¿cierto?-

-Cierto- respondió Prime sin saber a done iba

-¿Desde cuándo somos amigos?-

-Desde mucho antes, desde que éramos chispas jóvenes-

-¿Desde cuándo Ratchet ha estado a tu lado, como amigo y como médico en jefe?-

-Casi tanto tiempo como tú, Ironhide-

-¿Alguna vez alguno de tus hombres, de tus soldados, de tus amigos te ha abandonado por alguna decisión que hayas tomado?- esta vez la pregunta fue de Ratchet, que había entendido que es lo que había visto su compañero

-Nunca-

-Entonces, ahora que puedes devolver la vida a uno de tus amigos, ¿Por qué tienes miedo de hacerlo?-

-Porque siento que no es mi lugar hacerlo, entrar en los dominios de Primus mismo- respondió sinceramente el comandante.

-Eres Prime, Optimus…-

-Exacto, soy Optimus Prime, comandante de los Autobots. No soy Primus para intentar lo que nunca se ha intentado-

-¿Y no has considerado que, si Primus decide que Jazz no va a volver, la AllSpark no funcionará?- preguntó Bumblebee en voz baja. Optimus era como su padre, pero en esta situación se sentía fuera de lugar

-Bee tiene razón, Optimus- dijo Ironhide – Te están dando la oportunidad-

Los visores de robot se apagaron un momento, como si recordara, y cuando se encendieron de nuevo, todos vieron la determinación y preocupación que todos conocían de su líder

-Ten…- empezó a decir cuando fue interrumpido

-No, esta parte le corresponde a usted, comandante- respondió el médico saludándolo formalmente

Ironhide y Bumblebee se levantaron y repitieron la acción, pues ahora Optimus Prime no sólo era su comandante y amigo, era el portador del artefacto más preciado y más protegido de todo Cybertron.

En una procesión silenciosa y formal todos se dirigieron al hangar hospital, done sólo Ratchet y Prime entraron.

-¿Qué pasa Bee?- preguntó Sam cuando vio a sus dos amigos esperando quietos como estatuas frente a la puerta

-Optimus y Ratchet están tratando de revivir a Jazz- respondió el Bot amarillo -¿No que estabas en la escuela con Mikaela?-

-Ehh... si, pero terminamos hace un par de horas ya y como no estabas me vine paa acá pensado que había pasado algo- respondió el joven rascándose la cabeza

-Lo siento, Sam…-

-No, no te preocupes Bumblebee, aquí las cosas eran más importantes- interrumpió Mikaela –Ojala que Jazz vuelva-

Como toda respuesta, Ironhide solo sacó sus cañones y los hizo girar, para guardarlos a los minutos. El minibot bajó una de sus manos, donde treparon los jóvenes y los dejó acomodarse en su hombro mientras él se apoyaba en la muralla y cruzaba los brazos, como tantas veces había visto hacerlo a sus amigos.

Al poco rato aparecieron Will y sus hombres, enterados de alguna forma de lo que estaba pasando, acomodándose al otro lado de la puerta del hangar, hablando en susurros respetuosos.

-Ironhide ¿Todo bien?- preguntó el capitán al ver la visible tensión del robot negro

-No ha habido noticias, capitán- fue la seca respuesta

Finalmente, después de lo que parecieron horas de espera, las puertas del hangar se abrieron y todos los ojos y visores se posaron sobre Optimus, quien detrás de su máscara sonrió al ver a los humanos esperando, como si Jazz fuera uno de ellos

-¿Y, comandante?- preguntó uno de los soldados, sin poder soportar más la tensión

No hubo respuesta verbal, solo dos cabezas que asintieron cansadas, alivio reflejado en sus visores

La única reacción fue de los soldados y los jóvenes, que con exclamaciones de alegría agradecían a quien fuera lo que se había logrado. Los Autobots tampoco dijeron nada, pero para quienes supieran mirar, se podía ver en sus visores la alegría por tener al saboteador de vuelta y el nuevo respeto por su líder, quien a fin de cuentas, había hecho un milagro.

Horas después, luego de una merecida recarga, los habitantes de la base estaban nuevamente reunidos en la sala de recreación, junto a cubos de Energon

-Algo más paso en el hospital ¿o no?- preguntó Bumblebee de la nada

-Si, pero no estamos seguros que fue- respondió Ratchet –lo único que vimos fue la protoforma reaccionar al AllSpark también-

-¿Cuándo despertará?- la curiosidad estaba creciendo dentro del joven scout, a fin de cuentas nunca había visto una

-¿Jazz? Mañana debería estar listo para despertar, debe recargarse completamente primero. ¿La protoforma? realmente no lo sé, es un enigma. Sé ha estado reparando automáticamente desde que programé su procesador de emergencia y está estable, debería estar completamente reparada en un par de días, al ritmo que va-

-Nunca había escuchado que tardaran tanto-

-Es porque usualmente la recuperación es mucho mas rápida, ya debería estar despierta- dijo Optimus

-Pero hay algo en su chispa que está complicando las cosas, como si estuviera peleando con las reparaciones. Ya he revisado su procesador varias veces, pero sus cortafuegos están intactos, aunque débiles y no está infectado en ninguna forma- agregó el médico pensativo

-¿Qué mas encontraste, Ratchet?- preguntó Ironhide con un dejo de desconfianza, hablando por primera vez desde que partió la conversación

-Su CPU es inusual, los sectores de identidad y personalidad están completos y los de conocimiento y recuerdos tienen una buena porción ocupada, aunque no he podido acceder a los datos, los cortafuegos de esas zonas me son desconocidos-

-Pero, si apareció con el toque del AllSpark ¿No deberían estar completamente en blanco?-

-Exactamente, eso es lo que no logro entender-

-¿Y su señal no corresponde a ningún Autobot conocido?- ahora nadie pudo omitir la desconfianza que se escuchaba en la voz del robot

-No, es una señal completamente nueva, la comparé con toda nuestra base de datos, incluyendo las señales que tenemos de los decepticons-

-Entonces sólo nos queda esperar- fue el comentario final de Optimus, al que todos asintieron.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N.A: Bueno, primer captulo arriba. Para los que les haya gustado vendran mas y cualquier critica constructiva es mas que apreciada, sobre todo si es acerca de alguno de los personajes. No conozco mucho del universo y quiero hacer esto lo mas canon posible, asi que cualquier error que vean, o que algun personaje esta fuera de caracter por favor avisenme, se los agradeceré mucho

Saludos!!

Kartai


	2. Chapter 2

Ya contando las horas para que Jazz despertara de su recarga, Ratchet no salía del nuevo hospital a menos que fuera completamente necesario. Fue durante uno de las revisiones que hacía cada hora a los signos de su compañero cuando las primeras señales de actividad en el procesador del saboteador empezaron a aparecer, y no eran buenas

_-¡¡Ironhide, Optimus, necesito ayuda!! –_ gritó por medio del sistema de comunicación interna al ver que los sistemas de batalla de Jazz eran los primero en activarse -_¡Jazz va a activarse en modo de batalla!-_

20 segundos fue todo lo que tardaron los dos Autobots en llegar, pero esa diferencia de tiempo fue más que suficiente para que Jazz empezara a agitarse, aún en recarga, pensando que la batalla todavía no terminaba.

Cuando cruzaron la entrada del hospital, Ratchet ya había amarrado las piernas y peleaba por asegurar los brazos de Jazz con las bandas de la camilla. Uno de los brazos ya se había transformado en cañón y se estaba calentando para el primer disparo, que nadie pudo evitar. El golpe lo recibió el techo del hospital, y algo de roca y metal se desprendió, aunque ningún daño fue de gravedad.

Finalmente, entre los tres lograron afirmarlo y Ratchet rápidamente conectó su procesador al computador de la sala para empezar una revisión a fondo. El golpe eléctrico provocado por la conexión fue suficiente para prender los visores y darle el impulse final a los otros sistemas, antes apagados o en carga

-Ya tendrás lo que quieres, pedazo de metal desfigurado- gritó aun sin darse de cuenta de donde estaba

-¡Jazz!- le gritó Ironhide, logrando el efecto deseado de callarlo

-¿Hide? ¿Dónde demonios estoy? ¿Que pasó con Megatrón?-

-Es una larga historia, pero en resumen Megatrón fue destruido y tu pasaste 6 meses apagado por tu idiotez- le respondió Ratchet golpeándolo en la cabeza con el soldador que tenía en la mano

-¡Hey, Ratch, cuidado! ¿Y por qué estoy amarrado?-

-A ver si así aprendes a controlar tu vocalizador, a veces agradezco que sólo hayas venido tú con nosotros y no tus dos pupilos – le gruñó el médico sin quitar su atención del computador - Despertaste con tus sistemas de batalla funcionando completamente-

Realmente, eso no era poco común para los Autobots, sobre todo cuando despertaban de un estasis inducido después de una batalla, claro que este caso era una pequeña excepción, pero similar a fin de cuentas.

-Ya está todo controlado, así que ustedes dos fuera. Soltaré a Jazz cuando termine de revisar todos sus sistemas, Primus sabe que sus niveles de energía están bien-

Ante la risa del paciente, los dos obedecieron sin chistar, nadie era realmente tan estúpido como para desafiar a Ratchet en su propio dominio. Afuera se encontraron con Bumblebee y sus protegidos, los dos cargados con algunas compras que había hecho para las habitaciones que tendrían asignadas en la base, junto con el grupo de hombres del capitán Lennox

-¿Despertó?-

-Sí, y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de descargar su cañón en mi cabeza- gruño Ironhide

-Bueno, es Jazz, no sé qué esperabas. Además que tu reacción sería peor. ¿Está bien?- dijo Mikaela con una sonrisa al ver la cara de Ironhide con su respuesta

-Hatchet lo está revisando por última vez, luego lo pondremos al día-

-Hide- le advirtió Optimus

Sam iba a preguntar algo cuando una sucesión de maldiciones, en inglés y cibertroniano se escuchó del hospital. Sin pensarlo, todos entraron de nuevo, encontrando a Ratchet tomándose la cabeza con las manos

-La protoforma escapó, los ruidos de la pelea tienen que haberla despertado- fue la única explicación –Aún no está completamente recuperada-

-La base no es grande, la encontraremos. Ironhide, toma la sala de entrenamiento y la sala de comunicaciones. Jazz y Ratchet, las habitaciones y esta zona, Bumblebee, tú toma la sala de recreación y la sala de monitores. Yo tomaré la zona de almacenamiento, mantengan las frecuencias abiertas- dijo Optimus

-Sam, Mikaela, tengo que pedirles que vayan a la parte acondicionada para ustedes y no salgan. La protoforma es completamente inofensiva, pero no sabemos qué reacción tendrá al verlos y quiero al menos integrarle las rutinas básicas antes de que los conozca- dijo Ratchet

-No te preocupes, le avisaremos al capitán y a sus hombres también. Podemos usar las salidas auxiliares- dijo Sam antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo con su novia, para dejar a sus amigos tranquilos en la búsqueda

Con el plan acordado y los humanos en camino a lugar seguro, los Autobots partieron cada uno hacia su destino, revisando todas las salas que encontraban en el camino. A pesar de ser sólo 5, el núcleo de la base era bastante amplio, y había zonas (como el laboratorio y algunas bodegas) que estaban completamente desocupadas, por lo que los escondites eran varios, pero todos eran muy meticulosos, no dejando ninguna esquina sin revisar

_-¿Alguna señal?-_ preguntó Bumblebee

_-No por aquí, la sala de seguridad está vacía-_ respondió Ironhide

_-Hay muestras de Energon cerca de las habitaciones, pero no hemos visto nada mas-­_

_-Esperen, creo que la encontré. En la bodega de repuestos-_

Optimus estaba frente a una de las bodegas, usada para guardas partes de repuestos para ellos y la base y sus sensores podían captar la débil frecuencia de la chispa nueva, aún a través de la puerta metálica. En silencio ingresó el código maestro de entrada y ajustó sus visores para la semi oscuridad de la sala, la única fuente de iluminación siendo la luz del pasillo

Sin salir del dintel de la puerta, revisó la bodega buscando la fuente de la señal y la encontró en una de las esquinas, oculta atrás de las cajas con los pocos repuestos que tenían a su disposición actualmente. Avanzando lentamente, rodeó las cajas para quedar frente a frente con un par de visores blancos, signos de su neutralidad, extremadamente brillantes. Aún sin tener escáneres médicos, Optimus pudo detectar los altos niveles de estrés y el sobrecalentamiento que estaba emitiendo la protoforma.

Dejando salir el aire a través de las tomas de su cuerpo, se acercó un par de pasos, deteniéndose cuando vio que sólo estaba provocando mas estrés.

-No tienes que preocuparte, estás en lugar seguro- le dijo con voz calmada, recordando una situación similar en Iacon, sólo que frente a un joven minibot amarillo, aun no salido de su infancia.

La protoforma no emitió ningún sonido, limitándose a mirarlo, aunque se podía ver que el estrés había bajado un poco

-¡Optimus, la encontraste!- gritó Ironhide desde el pasillo, y los visores volvieron a emitir más luz de lo normal, para luego apagarse completamente

-Sí, y habría logrado algo si no hubieras gritado Ironhide- respondió con la voz lo más calmada posible, saliendo de la bodega –Está emitiendo niveles de estrés demasiado altos para que sus circuitos no estén entrando en shock, se está sobrecalentando-

-¿Dónde está?- preguntó Ratchet

-Detrás de las cajas de repuestos, pero entra con calma-

Un gruñido, traducible como "Soy yo el médico" fue toda la respuesta que se escuchó, mientras Ratchet entraba en la bodega despacio. Una vez frente a la protoforma, a una distancia que ella viera como segura, hizo un escaneo a distancia lo más completo posible, y una maldición se escapó a bajo volumen

-Estás herida, tengo que acercarme para poder ver que tienes- le dijo en una voz suave, poco conocida en el gruñón médico –Soy Ratchet, médico en jefe de los Autobots-

Los visores disminuyeron un poco su luminosidad y Ratchet relajó un poco su tensa suspensión, pero en cuanto dio un par de pasos, todo se deshizo aunque la protoforma no lo estaba mirando a él, sino hacia la pared donde una sombra se proyectaba

_-Ironhide, sal de aquí inmediatamente si no quieres que te deje en estasis-_ gruñó en voz baja

_-Ratch…-_

_-Nada de Ratch, mech idiota. Le estás provocando pánico, tienes que salir si queremos llevarla al hospital-_

Con un bufido molesto, la sombra desapareció y los signos de pánico disminuyeron un poco. Paso a paso, Ratchet se fue acercando hasta que pudo inclinarse frente a ella

-Nadie aquí te hará daño, jovencita- la voz suave no había cambiado, pero la única respuesta que tuvo fue la mirada fija de luz blanca, ni siquiera un sonido

-Vamos, tengo que sacarte de aquí….- un poco más confiado, Ratchet tomó uno de los brazos de la protoforma, que soltó rápidamente al sentir que una fuerte corriente eléctrica lo había golpeado. Maldiciendo a través del canal interno, retrocedió un par de pasos

_-¿Qué paso?-_

_-Me pego un golpe eléctrico cuando la toque. Pensé que su miedo ya había bajado, pero sus niveles de estrés no habían disminuido….-_

_-Optimus y tu no logran calmarla ¿Cómo vamos a sacarla de ahí? Mejor dicho ¿Cómo vamos a acercarnos?- _preguntó Jazz

-No tengo idea- respondió a todos saliendo de la habitación –pero tenemos que hacerlo, su procesador se está sobrecalentando-

-¿Acaso no puedes simplemente ponerla en estasis tal como te encanta amenazarnos?- gruñó Ironhide

-Si podría… ¿pero realmente crees que eso ayudara a que nos tenga menos miedo?-

-¿Acaso importa? Es una neutral… cuando la programes y entienda lo que hicimos por ella nos agradecerá-

A partir de ese punto, las voces poco a poco empezaron a subir de tono, olvidando que estaban siendo escuchados. Bumblebee en silencio entró a la habitación y encontrando la protoforma se sentó a una distancia que ella no percibiera amenazante

-Hola- le dijo, sin saber cómo partir -¿Asustada?-

Los visores blancos lo miraron fijamente y Bumblebee trató de ver la silueta de la protoforma, oculta entra las sombras, notando un ligero ruido y procesando que estaba temblando

-Se que Optimus y Ratchet ya te lo han dicho, pero aquí nadie te va a hacer daño, aunque los gritos digan otra cosa, sólo están preocupados por ti-

Una sonrisa se escapó del rostro metálico al ver que la protoforma ladeaba la cabeza.

-No eres la primera que sale corriendo cuando esos tres se ponen así, créeme. Yo he pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y aun así a veces me dan ganas de esconderme. Pero no están enojados contigo. Ratchet es el mejor médico que tenemos, un poco gruñón y mal genio, claro, pero es el mejor, te reparará en un par de ciclos y estarás como nueva-

Los temblores pararon y Bumblebee no notó que las voces de afuera también se habían callado

-Quizás sea entendible que Ironhide te de miedo, Primus sabe que muchos aun lo tienen, pero tiene una chispa dorada y a menos que seas un decepticon, puedes estar segura que no te atacará-

-Hola lindura- dijo Jazz sentándose frente a Bumblebee en el estrecho pasillo, haciendo que la protoforma se acurrucara de nuevo –Uhh... lamento asustarte, en serio. Simplemente quería conocerte, hace mucho que no veíamos una femme ¿verdad Bee?-

Bumblebee asintió, sin saber si estar molesto o agradecido por la compañía

-Mi designación es Jazz, y este jovencito que no se ha presentado es Bumblebee-

De nuevo no hubo respuesta, pero los sensores de los dos podían notar que los niveles de estrés poco a poco iban bajando y la postura de la protoforma también lo notaba

-Jazz, si yo soy jovencito tu eres un abuelo- replico Bumblebee

-El sarcasmo no te queda Bee, déjaselo a los gemelos-

Entre frase y frase, la protoforma se había acercado lentamente, ya sea por curiosidad o porque, a diferencia de los otros dos mech tan grandes e imponentes, estos dos parecían no provocarle tanto miedo. Ahí pudieron verla realmente, al menos algo que no fueran sus visores. Era delgada, cubierta completamente de placas metálicas sin pintura, para proteger los circuitos internos más delicados. No les hablaba, pero podían ver en su rostro una mueca de dolor

-¿Estás herida?- preguntó Jazz

-Ratchet dijo que lo estabas, pero no te puede reparar mientras sigas oculta aquí- respondió Bumblebee –Si vienes con nosotros podrá hacerlo-

Ahora que estaba más cerca, Bumblebee tendió una mano, sin tocarla realmente y la dejó ahí un rato, para que ella viera que no iba a hacerle daño. Lentamente termino de acercarla y aunque sintió el golpe eléctrico cuando finalmente la toco no la soltó

-Tranquila, solo quiero sacarte de aquí-

_-Ratchet, parece que vamos a lograrlo- _dijo Jazz

_-Listo, sólo estoy yo afuera-_ fue la respuesta al cabo de un momento

-Ironhide y Optimus ya se fueron ¿Te atreves a salir?- preguntó Jazz tendiéndole una mano

La protoforma los miró fijamente por turno, como tratando de decidir. Finalmente, tomó la mano que Jazz le estaba ofreciendo, y con la ayuda de Bumblebee en su otro brazo, los tres se pusieron de pie

La salida de la bodega fue lo más complicado, porque ahora ella no dejaba que ninguno de los dos Autobots la soltara. Una vez afuera, se negó a avanzar al ver a Ratchet, pero unos comentarios en voz baja por parte de Jazz la sacaron de su estupor

-Me alegro que salieras- comentó el médico –Ahora podremos revisarte y ver porqué tu vocalizador no funciona, entre otras cosas. Llévenla al hospital, me adelantaré para preparar las cosas-

Mientras ellos se dirigían al hospital, Optimus Prime e Ironhide estaban en la sala de comunicaciones, tratando de calmar a un preocupado Prowl a través de los sistemas de radio

-_Llevo 3 horas tratando de comunicarme contigo, Prime...-_

-Lo sé, Prowl, pero tuvimos un incidente aquí-

_-¿Decepticons?-_

-No, no fue un ataque de ningún tipo, y ya todo está bajo control ¿Cuál es tu posición y quienes están contigo?

_-Wheeljack, Perceptor y yo aterrizamos hace algunos días. Tu mensaje nos llegó hace un par de meses y lo reenviamos para quien lo escuche. En estos momentos estamos en la ciudad humana de Las Vegas, necesitamos las coordenadas para llegar a la base-_

-¿Y cómo aterrizaron inadvertidos?- preguntó Ironhide, enviando la posición de la base a través de un canal encriptado a sus compañeros

_-Usamos el fenómeno que los humanos llaman tormenta solar para camuflar nuestras señales y la de la nave. Aterrizamos en un lugar deshabitado. Recibimos las coordenadas, estaremos allá en un par de horas-_

-¿En qué estado están? ¿Alguno herido? ¿Como está la nave?-

_-No hay heridas de gravedad, Ratchet estará contento. La nave está oculta y en buen estado, llevamos con nosotros todo lo posible. Adivino que necesitarán provisiones e implementos-_

-Así es, amigo- respondió Optimus –Los estarnos esperando. Optimus Fuera-

_-Prowl fuera-_

-Bueno, al menos vienen refuerzos- comentó Ironhide cuando la comunicación se cortó

-Sí, es un alivio saber que al menos ellos están bien-

_-¿Cómo va todo Ratchet?-_ preguntó Prime

_-Tuve que ponerla en estasis de nuevo, su procesador definitivamente no está funcionando bien-_

_-Perceptor, Wheeljack y Prowl vienen en camino-_

_-Que alivio. Perceptor podrá analizar los datos ya existentes-_

Efectivamente, horas después Ratchet estaba examinando a los recién llegado, verificando que tal como habían dicho, no habían heridas de gravedad. Inmediatamente después, fueron puestos al día de la situación en la Tierra y presentados a los humanos

-¿Podrán hacer algo?- preguntó Sam después de la conferencia

-Probablemente, Perceptor es el mejor analista de la armada- dijo Prowl luego de registrar quien era quien le hablaba

-Aquí está un respaldo completo de los datos encontrados en la memoria de la protoforma- dijo Ratchet pasándole un disco de datos al oficial de comunicaciones

-Ah, Optimus, casi lo olvidaba. First Aid y los gemelos vienen en camino. Deberían estar entrando al Sistema- comentó Wheeljack

-¿Y no viste pertinente avisarme, Jack?- preguntó Prowl en tono de advertencia

-Bueno, el mensaje llegó cuando estabas en recarga y después estaba concentrado en otras cosas-

-Gracias Wheeljack, les avisaremos que entren en el Arca, a ver si podemos aterrizarla- dijo Optimus antes de que la discusión escalara.

-Permiso para retirarme, señor- dijo Perceptor levantándose

-Concedido, pero antes de ponerte a trabajar recárgate. Ustedes igual-

Los tres robots saludaron y se retiraron a sus habitaciones para una merecida recarga, mientras Ratchet era ayudado por Ironhide y Jazz a organizar todos los implementos que habían traído con ellos y Bumblebee junto con Optimus dejaban las provisiones de Energon en sala que servía de refinería

-¿Qué piensas de los nuevos?- preguntó Mikaela a su novio, saliendo ambos de la sala de conferencias

-Prowl me pone los pelos de punta. Wheeljack parece la versión robótica de un científico loco- le respondió con una risa

-Si, cuando nos vio pareciera que nos fuera a interrogar en ese mismo momento, si es que no tomarnos como objetos de estudio-

-Cierto-

Esa noche, mientras Sam lavaba a Bumblebee luego del día, se tomó una pausa, sentándose en el asiento del copiloto

-¿Bee?-

-¿Qué sucede, Sam?-

-Uh… el transformer nuevo-

-¿Te refieres a la protoforma?-

-Si, ese mismo. Es distinta a todos ustedes ¿Por qué?-

Un suave ronroneo se sintió en el auto y Sam asumió que Bumblebee había suspirado

-Bueno, primero está el hecho que al ser una protoforma, sólo tiene los sistemas básicos. Si recuerdas cuando Ratch y Hide la encontraron solo era cables y metal-

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Fue como ver a un humano sin piel ni músculos, solo huesos, nervios y venas-

-Es una analogía adecuada. Cuando encuentre su forma alterna, sus sistemas se completaran de acuerdo a ella y entonces se parecerá mas a nosotros-

-¿O sea que todos ustedes alguna vez fueron así?-

-Mas o menos… podría decirse que esa forma corresponde a lo que ustedes humanos llaman un niño-

-¿Hay algo mas?- preguntó Sam después de un momento, de alguna forma sintiendo la tensión del Autobot

-Sí, pero es más complicado. Ella es una femme, una… mujer cibertroniana, para ponerlo en términos humanos-

-¿Una Autobot femenina? pero…- Sam se rasco la cabeza, sin realmente entender. Aunque todos los Transformers que había conocido tenían alguna similitud con hombres ¿para que existen sus versiones femeninas si son máquinas?

-Te dije que era más complicado, Sam- dijo Bumblebee con una risa baja, haciendo andar suavemente el motor – Para nosotros, encontrar una femme es una rareza, por mucho tiempo se pensó que estaban extintas. Aún antes de la guerra eran escasas y la mayoría fue desactivada durante ella-

-Pero… ¿eso quiere decir que ustedes…?- la pregunta quedo en el aire, por confusión y vergüenza

-¿Si podemos reproducirnos?- adivinó Bumblebee soltando una risa nerviosa, y Sam sintió que la temperatura del auto subía un poco, signo de su azoro –Sí, pero es algo aun mas raro que encontrar una femme. Los gemelos, que conocerás pronto, Arcee y yo somos los últimos jóvenes que quedamos. Al menos de lo que se sabe-

Sam, al notar la tristeza de su guardián, acarició con cuidado el tablero del auto, tratando de reconfortarlo en lo poco que pudiera

-Lo siento Bee, no fue mi intención-

-Lo sé, Sam. No sabias, y sé que ahora tienes mas preguntas pero no tengo realmente como explicártelo. Si quieres saber mas deberías hablar con alguno de los otros-

-Gracias Bee, por todo. Nunca te agradecí el haberme salvado de Barricade cuando te conocí, ni haberme protegido en la batalla-

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Sam. Soy tu guardián. Ahora mejor anda a recargarte, tus niveles de energía están bajos-

-Si, estoy cansado. Mañana después de la escuela me quedare trabajando en un proyecto, así que no te preocupes por mi ¿ok?-

-Está bien, de todas formas me comunicare contigo al anochecer para buscarte

-Me parece, ¿me tendrás informado si pasa algo con la protoforma?-

-Si quieres, pero dudo que mañana haya novedades-

-Buenas noches, Bee-

-Buenas noches, Sam-

En la base, luego de varios días de análisis, Perceptor estaba frente a Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Sam, Mikaela, Will y su esposa Sarah, recién introducida a los Autobots, en la sala de conferencias y, aunque el oficial de comunicaciones usualmente era serio, esta vez estaba completamente impasivo. Los resultados no estaban frescos, Perceptor había necesitado poco tiempo para botar los extraños cortafuegos y descifrar los datos desconocidos, pero los jóvenes estaban en la escuela y debían esperar al fin de semana para poder pasar un día en la base

-Ok, estamos todos... ¿Ahora puedes explicarnos lo que pasa Perceptor?- partió Optimus

-Estos son los resultados de mi análisis de la memoria de la protoforma- respondió pasando a todos una serie de datapads, mas dos carpetas impresas para las parejas humanas.

-Por Primus….- el ruido de metal contra metal indicó que Ratchet había dejado caer su datapad

-Imposible…- murmuró Will examinando la carpeta

-Eso mismo pensé yo, pero ahora no tengo duda. Espero que entienda la seriedad de la situación, comandante-

-¿Pero como….? O sea…- Sam estaba sin palabras

-Probablemente sucedió cuando le llegó el chispazo del AllSaprk, mientras escapabas. Aunque aún no logro entender como toda esta información logró entrar en la memoria-

-¿Qué harán, Comandante Prime?- preguntó Sarah

-¿Cuáles son los posibles tratamientos y situaciones finales, Ratchet, Perceptor?- preguntó a su vez Prime

-Como lo veo yo, hay tres procedimientos posibles: eliminar los cortafuegos deliberadamente y forzar la integración de las memorias, dejar la situación como está, para que las barreras caigan a su propio ritmo y producir una integración paulatina o, tomar el camino opuesto, reforzar todos los cortafuegos y poner bloqueos de acceso. Los datos no son eliminables, pero de esa forma se le puede programar una nueva identidad sin problemas y sería como cualquier chispa que recién se activa- respondió Perceptor

-¡¡No pueden hace eso!!- gritó Mikaela interrumpiendo

-¿Por qué no, jovencita?- la interrogó el analista mirándola fijamente

-No pueden jugar a Dios… O Primus, con la mente de un ser inteligente, no importa de que especia sea. Optimus, tu dijiste que la libertad es un derecho de todos, pero haciendo eso le estas imponiendo una decisión- respondió alterada

Optimus asintió pensativo, recordando la noche en que conoció a la joven

-¿Ratchet? ¿Qué dices de los resultados posibles?-

-Como está ahora la situación hay varios: cuando los bloqueos desaparezcan, ya sea en forma gradual o súbita, los sectores de memoria entrarán en conflicto por el tipo de barrera que los separa. De eso puede ser que uno de los sectores tome predominancia sobre el otro, puede que se integren perfectamente, o que se anulen, desactivando la protoforma- la respuesta fue lúgubre

-¿Puede morir?- preguntó Sarah

-Lamentablemente sí, Sarah Lennox- respondió el médico, revisando los datos- aunque ese no es el peor resultado-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Will

-Puede que los sectores jamás lleguen al equilibrio, o establezcan una predominancia. En ese caso la femme quedará en el mismo estado que lo que ustedes llaman personalidades múltiples-

-Oh Dios… -

-Ratchet... ¿A que te refieres con predominancia en los sectores de memoria?- pregutó Sam

-Mmm…- una brusca salida de aire salió de las tomas del médico, imitando un suspiro –En términos simples es que quedaría con una sola personalidad, pero no tendría acceso permanente a los datos de la otra, como si fuera algo que fue integrado mas tarde y no usa mucho-

-¿Recuerdos vagos?-

-Algo así, aunque no exactamente…-

-Si se ponen bloqueos mas eficientes y se le impide el acceso a su procesador, ninguno de estos resultados pasaría y una vez que ambos sectores de memoria estén relativamente iguales se puede empezar a quitar los bloqueos lentamente para producir una integración mas segura- dijo Perceptor

-Pero mientras tanto, no tendrá motivos de existencia, los recuerdos y la personalidad son los que provocan un sentido de "yo"- está vez fue Sarah quien interrumpió

-Además que están bloqueando la raíz de sentimientos de esa femme, no saben cómo va a reaccionar al tener una identidad sin memoria y ¿Están seguros que esos bloqueos son infalibles?- preguntó Mikaela

-¿Qué quieres decir? Perceptor es nuestro programador de elite, por supuesto que serían infalibles- dijo Ratchet con un dejo de molestia

-Lo digo porque si lo hacen bastaría un pequeño incidente para producir una grieta en los bloqueos, entonces recordará todo de una sola vez-

-Además… si eso llega a pasar, es más probable que se ganen un enemigo que un aliado. El manipular la mente, de un robot o de un ser humano es algo que no debe hacerse, es demasiado impreciso- comentó Sam –Pueden provocarle una crisis de la cual podría no salir-

-Estaría siendo monitoreada constantemente para impedirlo, hasta que esté lista para la integración- dijo Perceptor

-¿O sea que no solo le imponen una decisión, sino que también la harían prisionera en su propia mente? ¿Como sabes cuándo estaría lista?- preguntó Mikaela molesta

-Mikaela, por favor- interrumpió Optimus –Sus argumentos son válidos, pero tienen que considerar que estamos hablando del buen funcionamiento de uno de los nuestros y de la seguridad, tanto de ella como de la base-

El tono era pesado, casi resignado y los humanos se miraron entre ellos. Sabían que la decisión no era fácil, pero con el silencio de comandante no se habían fijado el peso que tenia ahora en sus hombros

-¿Cuales son las probabilidades de las situaciones finales si eliminas las barreras inmediatamente, Ratchet?- preguntó Optimus

-Si se hace ahora mismo… yo diría que el resultado mas probable es la desactivación, su procesador no aguantaría la crisis y el shock- respondió el médico revisando los datos –seguido del síndrome de personalidad múltiple

El silencio que siguió a la respuesta podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo de lo denso que estaba. Sarah y Mikaela abrazaron a su esposo / pareja apenadas y Optimus al verlas dejó salir el aire de su sistema suspirando

-Entiendo que es lo que quieren decir con sus argumentos, pero la decisión no es sencilla. Usualmente sería Ratchet quien la tomara-

Una pausa tensa se hizo, todos mirando alternadamente al comandante y al médico, los dos con expresiones serias y resignadas

-Volvamos a juntarnos en algunas horas y ahí les daré la decisión final- dijo al final Optimus

Los autobots saludaron y se pararon para irse, sólo Ratchet se quedo cuando su superior se lo pidió por el canal interno. Sam y Mikaela se acercaron a Optimus, y con algo de timidez abrazaron al gran mech que los miro extrañado

-Es una decisión difícil la que tienes que tomar Optimus y si peleamos tanto es para hacerte ver las cosas que la lógica a veces no ve- dijo Mikaela

-No queremos que después tengan que arrepentirse- dijo Will –Pero sabemos, sobre todo yo, que a veces la decisión correcta no es la que más nos gusta y el área médica no es excepción-

-Gracias- los visores azules de ambos mech se iluminaron un poco más y debajo de su máscara, Optimus sonreía ligeramente

-La mejor decisión es demasiado cercana a lo que haría un Decepticon, Optimus- dijo Ratchet

-Me temo que si –

Después de un silencio, Ratchet extendió su mano a los 4 humanos para que se subieran y salió con ellos, dejando a Optimus solo, pensando en que hacer

Las horas pasaron lentas y pesadas, todo en la base esperaban a que Optimus y Prowl dejaran de discutir. Bumblebee había sacado a los jóvenes, que ya no soportaban en ambiente, mientras que Ironhide y Jazz estaban encerrados en la sala de entrenamiento. Por su lado, Will y Sarah habían llevado a su hija Anna a conocer a Ratchet, quien la estaba examinando, para ver que todo anduviera en orden y para aprender más sobre la maduración humana. Finalmente, cerca del atardecer, los asistentes a la primera reunión fueron llamados de vuelta a la sala de conferencias. Con todos ahí, Optimus fue directo al grano

-Ratchet, Perceptor, tienen mi autorización para bloquear los datos existentes de la protoforma y reprogramarla, bajo varias condiciones-

-Primero: No le programaran ni rol y personalidad definida, ella tomará las propias a medida que pase el tiempo. Segundo: dada su neutralidad, no se le programa armamento, si desea combatir en la guerra que sea su decisión-

Un leve bufido se le escucho a perceptor cuando escucho la primera condición, los dos asintieron a la segunda

-Tercero: Al menor signo de que los bloqueos estén fallando, es estudiara la posibilidad de comenzar la integración de las memorias. Esta situación no me gusta, y no quiero que se extienda mas de lo estrictamente necesario ¿Entendido?-

-Si señor- respondieron los dos mech, aunque con reacciones distintas. Ratchet se veía dispuesto y podría decirse que aliviado con las condiciones, mientras que Perceptor estaba visiblemente tenso al ver su trabajo restringido.

-Hay un detalle que debemos cubrir antes que nada, Optimus-

-¿Cuál, Ratchet?-

-¿Qué designación se le va a dar a la femme?-

Los visores de Optimus se apagaron y encendieron sucesivamente varias veces, mostrando su confusión y tanto el médico como Perceptor y Prowl no pudieron evitar reírse discretamente

-¿A que te refieres con eso, Ratchet?- preguntó Sarah

-Es rol de los creadores el designar una chispa recién despertada, pero como esta despertó directamente desde la AllSaprk no posee creador, pero se le debe designar de todas formas- respondió el medico

-¿Básicamente es que nombre le van dar?- preguntó Sam

-Exactamente-

-Eso lo dejo a tu criterio, amigo… a fin de cuentas tu vas a hacer que despierte- dijo finalmente Optimus, provocando que esta vez fuera el Hummer el confundido -¿Podrán partir pronto?-

-Podemos partir inmediatamente con la intervención- respondió Perceptor

-Entonces adelante, estaré esperando resultados-

Reconociendo una autorización para retirarse cuando la veían, los dos mech salieron de la sala de conferencia, y Optimus miro a Prowl

-Habrá que hacer cambios en la base, con una civil habitando-

-Déjame eso a mí, Optimus. Con los que estamos mas los gemelos y First Aid podré organizar un plan de seguridad y de patrullas para la ciudad-

-¿Han aparecido mas decepticons?- preguntó Sam

-No, no hemos registrado ninguno nuevo, pero Barricade aún está en la ciudad y es extraño que no se haya mostrado- respondió Prowl

-Está esperando que llegue el resto, sabe que ahora es uno contra todos nosotros- dijo Will

-Optimus, hay algo que queríamos hablar contigo- dijo Mikaela

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nuestras clases van a terminar pronto y tenemos 3 meses libres. Estábamos preguntándonos si podríamos diseñar algún plan para quedarnos en la base ese tiempo, así Bumblebee no tendría que estar protegiéndonos constantemente contra Barricade o los que lleguen después. Ningún Decepticon conoce a nuestras familias y ese pequeño hacker de Frenzy está destruido- dijo Sam algo inseguro

-No es mala idea, el problema sería diseñar una excusa para separarlos de sus creadores por ese tiempo- comentó Optimus pensativo, analizando la idea seriamente

-Yo puedo ayudar en eso- dijo Will –Ahora es solo una idea, pero denme un poco tiempo y con Ironhide haremos algo-

-Cualquier cosa háblenlo con Prowl, el es el estratega, para afinar los detalles y la logística-

-Gracias- Mikaela abrazó a Will, provocando sonrisas a todos los presentes. No importa cuando tiempo estuvieran en la Tierra ni que fueran amigos con los humanos, algunos Transformers jamás los entenderían

-Será lo más seguro, me temo que nos queda poco tiempo de calma. Veré que Wheeljack diseñe alguna de comunicación remota para ustedes también por si algo llega a pasar-

-¿Crees que habrá más guerra, Optimus?- preguntó Will

-No lo creo, estoy seguro y será mejor que aprovechemos esta calma para prepararnos-


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aqui está el capitulo 3... llegan mas autobots!! :D :D. Como siempre, todos los personajes pertenecen a Hasbro y WB, solo Silverstar es personaje propio.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios de kalhisto azula y Tavata!! :D

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Capitulo 3: Bienvenidas

Saliendo de la sala de conferencias, Ratchet y Perceptor fueron directamente al hospital, donde la protoforma estaba en un extraño estado de estasis. Extraño por el hecho que su procesador seguía trabajando a un nivel moderado, más de lo que debería.

-Ok, tenemos el procesador temporal y todo lo necesario. Menos mal que ustedes tenían uno en la nave-

-Bueno, partamos entonces-

La intervención era muy delicada y literalmente habían sellado las puertas del hospital para evitar cualquier distracción. Primero deberían conectar el procesador principal, ubicado en la cabeza de la protoforma, y el procesador personal, ubicado en el torso cerca de la cámara de su chispa, a un procesador externo, cuya función, además de hacer los traspasos de datos y verificar que no sean dañinos es monitorear la actividad de ambos procesadores para evitar cualquier peligro de caída.

En la segunda fase, debían traspasar todos los datos del procesar personal al principal a través del procesador externo, que los ordenaba, desfragmentaba y comprimía. Luego se repetía el proceso con los datos del procesador principal. Toda la transferencia de datos debía hacerse en forma muy lenta, para evitar cualquier colisión de datos o una alerta por sobrecarga.

En la fase 3, el procesador personal y el espacio liberado del procesador principal deben ser limpiados para evitar cualquier corrupción de datos nuevos y recién ahí se pueden integrar las barreras de acceso y los cortafuegos especiales. Esta era la fase más delicada, ya que cualquier error podría provocar que el procesador principal quedara corrupto o que las barreras queden mal configuradas, provocando un shock generalizado.

Para la fase 4, es el momento de programar todos los nuevos datos en el procesador personal (designación, historia conocida) y principal (historia de Cybertron, nombres, señales y apariencias de los principales miembros de cada bando). Así se ahorraría el tiempo de integrar toda la información manualmente después.

Finalmente, debían bloquear el acceso a los datos del procesador personal, para evitar que la protoforma fuera reconfigurada por otro mech que no fueran ellos y programar las rutinas de auto programación en el procesador principal, para que todos los conocimientos nuevos puedan ser integrados automáticamente y Perceptor no tuviera que hacerlo a mano cada vez. Además se debían revisar el sector de emergencia del procesador principal, que contiene las rutinas de auto reparación, control de energía y Energon y las alarmas de los distintos sistemas complementarios.

Ratchet puso a la protoforma en estasis profundo, para asegurar que no registrara nada de lo que fuera a pasar, con cuidado removió las placas que cubrían su cabeza y torso y conectó ambos procesadores al procesador externo, además de conectar la bomba de Energon a una bomba externa ya cargada y la cámara de su chispa a un monitor de frecuencias y a un pequeño generador eléctrico, en caso de que la frecuencia de su chispa posea alteraciones. Era de vital importancia que tanto la frecuencia como el bombeo de Energon se mantuvieran constantes durante toda la intervención, ya que una variación, por pequeña que fuera podía causar un desastre.

Con Ratchet monitoreando las señales vitales en cada momento y anunciando el término de cada proceso, Perceptor se dedicó a la programación de cada fase, ya sea a través de discos o programando directamente en el procesador externo. Ya llegando a la fase 4, Perceptor separó sus visores del computador del hospital

-Ratchet, necesito la designación de la femme- dijo con una sonrisa ligera

-Primus, me pagarás por esto Prime-dijo el médico pensando en un nombre. Quien designara a la femme técnicamente sería su creador, aunque fuera de nombre – sus visores son blancos, aunque en la luz se ven más grises que otro color, desígnala Silverstar, por lo menos hasta que encuentre forma alterna y podamos reconfigurar su nombre-

Perceptor asintió e ingresó el nombre en la computadora, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para soltar un poco los cables de su cuello, ya llevaban 6 horas en la intervención y aún les quedaba la última fase. Finalmente, después de 7 horas y media desde que las puertas del hospital se sellaron, Ratchet desconectó el procesador externo de la protoforma, así como el monitor de frecuencias y el generador y realizó una última revisión general a sus sistemas lanzando un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que todo estaba funcionando perfectamente y que la protoforma, ahora Silverstar, estaba en recarga profunda. Conectó monitores que le avisaran si pasaba algo y luego de ordenar todo se dirigieron a la sala de recreación a buscar un merecido cubo de Energon

-¡Ratch! ¡Perceptor!- dijo Jazz al verlos entrar

-¿Cómo salió todo?- preguntó Wheeljack, un poco sentido porque no lo habían dejado participar de la intervención

-Todo salió perfecto, ahora se está recargando- dijo el médico acercando el Energon a su rostro –Solo estamos de pasada, tenemos que reportarnos a Optimus-

-Tomen su descanso tranquilos, después se reportan, descansen- dijo el mismo entrando a la sala cuando vio que se paraban a cuadrarse –_Bumblebee, pronto tú, Ironhide y Prowl irán junto al capitán Lennox a ver a las familias Witwicky y Banes para ver la estadía de los jóvenes en la base. Ironhide te informará los detalles cuando salgas de recarga mañana y repórtate con Wheeljack para actualizar tus rutinas de holograma_-

-_Sí, señor_- respondió el minibot desde la casa de Sam, donde estaba haciendo guardia

_-Optimus, tenemos contacto con First Aid y los gemelos, se encuentran en la órbita del planeta Marte en este instante-_ indicó Prowl

_-Perfecto, dales instrucciones de inspeccionar el Arca para evaluar su aterrizaje y que esperen ahí hasta nuevas órdenes, primero tenemos que poner sobre aviso a los humanos-_ respondió Optimus

Asintiendo a Ratchet y Perceptor quienes ya habían terminado, Optimus salió de la sala camino a su oficina, seguido de los otros dos. Estaban en medio del reporte, cuando Ratchet notó que una de las alarmas estaba sonando

-Optimus, permiso para retirarme, la protoforma está activándose-

-Adelante, Ratch-

El médico salió de la oficina a paso rápido y se dirigió al hospital, donde encontró a Silverstar sentada en la camilla desconectando uno a uno los monitores

-Silverstar, deja eso y vuelve a acostarte-

La femme lo miró fijamente, reconociendo sus señales

-Designación: Ratchet, posición: Médico en jefe Autobot- dijo en una voz claramente femenina, pero monótona

-Es correcto, ahora tiéndete y vuelve a recargarte, tus niveles de energía aun no están suficientemente altos-

-Situación: Inaceptable, niveles de energía: recomendados-

Ratchet se quedó quieto en un momento, en un duelo de miradas sin poder evitar una desagradable corriente que circuló por sus circuitos principales, esa forma de hablar era demasiado parecida a Soundwave como para no recordarlo

-Niveles de energía: inaceptables, recomiendo recarga- dijo una vez más Silverstar señalando al médico

-Necesito saber que tu estas bien antes de irme a recargar, si te quedas tu en recarga yo podré hacer lo mismo- respondió Ratchet tratando de lograr un trato ya algo desesperado

-Propuesta: aceptada, iniciando recarga, tiempo estimado: 6 ciclos- con eso la protoforma se tendió y apagó sus visores inmediatamente

_-Perceptor, vas a provocar un caos- _dijo una ve que verifico el estado de la protoforma

_-¿Por qué?-_ preguntaron el analista y Optimus a la vez

_-Silverstar habla igual que Soundwave, por lo menos se puede tratar con ella. Habrá que avisar a todos de la situación ahora que está lista-_

_-Haremos eso mañana a primera hora. Por ahora ustedes dos necesitan recargarse- _dijo Optimus

_-A eso voy, señor. Ratchet fuera-_ gruñó el medico ya cansado y estresado

_-Perceptor fuera-_

_-Optimus fuera-_

A la mañana siguiente, todos los autobots estaban en la sala de conferencias murmurando entre ellos. Las puertas se abrieron y entraron Ironhide y Bumblebee, llevando en sus manos a Will Lennox y su esposa, y Sam y Mikaela respectivamente

-Ok, estamos todos. Como saben, anoche la protoforma quedó programada perfectamente y en cualquier minuto debería estar saliendo de su recarga- partió Ratchet

-Debido a la situación en que está, debe ser monitoreada constantemente, y al mínimo signo de comportamiento extraño debe ser reportada a Perceptor o a mí. La intervención debería asegurar que no tendremos incidentes, pero al menos durante un par de semanas se le vigilará para asegurarnos-

-Ahora, su designación es Silverstar y debido a que no tiene personalidad programada absorberá cualquier rasgo que vea, por lo que todos deberemos tener mucho cuidado. Sobre todo tú Ironhide, a menos que queramos una segunda Chromia en la base- siguió Perceptor, dando un tiempo para que las risas discretas se callaran y el especialista de armamento se calmara.

-Otra cosa más. Silverstar habla de forma muy parecida a Soundwave y esperamos que sea así hasta que empiece a formar su personalidad propia, por lo que están avisados para evitar malos entendidos ¿Alguna pregunta?-

-¿Cómo será vigilada? ¿Tiene algún monitor integrado?- preguntó Prowl

-No es necesario, bastará con que sea observada por cualquiera que esté con ella. La única situación de riesgo con la que contamos es la presencia de los humanos- respondió Perceptor –Pero después del primer encuentro deberían asentarse las barreras-

Un silencio siguió a la respuesta, y Optimus Prime se levantó de su asiento

-Si no hay mas preguntas, eso es todo. Cuando despierte y ya conozca la base, avísenme para conversar con ella. Dadas las primeras reacciones, será mejor que Jazz sea quien la introduzca-

-Claro, Optimus- respondió el saboteador

-Optimus, la videoconferencia con el secretario Keller es en algunos minutos- le recordó Prowl

-Perfecto, entonces vamos-

Comandante y segundo al mando se dirigieron a la sala de comunicaciones, donde abrieron un canal seguro de imagen con la oficina de defensa

-_Comandante Prime, un placer verlo_- dijo el secretario desde su oficina, asintiendo levemente al Autobot desconocido

-Igualmente, señor Secretario. El es Prowl, mi segundo al mando y estratega-

-Señor secretario- saludo Prowl con un cortés movimiento de cabeza

-_Prowl_- respondió el saludo –_Espero que todo esté marchando bien en la base, comandante_-

-Así es Sr Keller, recibimos refuerzos hace poco y esperamos más en camino-

_-¿Por qué motivo? sus enemigos fueron destruidos en la batalla_- un dejo de desconfianza se sintió en la voz del humano

-No todos, el Decepticon con designación Barricade aun está en ciudad, aunque manteniendo un bajo perfil y hemos recibido comunicaciones de que mas decepticons vienen en camino, probablemente avisados por Starscream. Esperamos que no lleguen pronto- respondió Prowl

-_Esas son malas noticias, comandante_- comento Keller con un suspiro resignado

-Lo se, por eso estamos solicitando refuerzos. Nuestros mejores soldados vienen y nos estamos preparando para terminar esto lo antes posible- respondió Prime –Esperamos hacer esto de forma de afectar lo menos posible a su gente-

-_Se agradece la consideración, comandante Prime. He estado hablando con el Presidente, para ver la posibilidad de darles mas autonomía mientras dure su guerra. No es eficiente que tengan que estar solicitando autorizaciones cada vez que hacen una maniobra_-

-Sería de gran ayuda, y es en parte el motivo de haber solicitado esta videoconferencia. Nuestros siguientes refuerzos están cerca y queremos ver la posibilidad de aterrizar nuestra nave que ahora se encuentra en orbita lunar. Ahí tenemos insumos e implementos que están tomando calidad de urgentes-

_-¿Una nave? Si es de ustedes debe ser gigantesca, aunque de la autorización es imposible que alguien no la note e intente rastrearla_-

-La nave tiene dispositivos para ocultarse y una vez aterrizada formará parte de la base subterránea. Descubrimos que el fenómeno que ustedes llaman tormenta solar disimula nuestras señales y pensamos realizar todo para la siguiente tormenta suficientemente grande-

La imagen se quedó quieta un segundo, mientras Keller absorbía esta información

_-¿Necesitaran ayuda?_- preguntó

-Nuestros miembros deberían ser mas que suficientes para la operación- respondió Prowl

-_Bien, si me aseguran que esa nave puede pasar inadvertida, tienen la autorización para aterrizarla, mientras la nave no salga de su base. No podemos permitir que alguien la descubra. La unidad del capitán Lennox quedará a su disposición por si es necesario su apoyo_-

-Se agradece, señor secretario- Prime quedó un momento pensativo– Hay un segundo tema que debo hablar con usted, ya que necesitamos su asistencia. Se trata de proteger a los jóvenes que nos ayudaron en la batalla de Ciudad Misión en la duración de su descanso académico-

_-¿Necesitan que los jóvenes desaparezcan?_-

-No, queremos ver la posibilidad de dejarlos bajo nuestra protección permanentemente para minimizar las situaciones de riesgo. Prowl tiene los detalles-

Teniendo permiso para hablar libremente, el segundo al mando le explico la idea que había desarrollado junto con el capitán Lennox y Ironhide para poner a Sam y Mikaela bajo protección Autobot permanentemente

_-¿Y esto no afectará su educación?_ _Eso podría llevar a la negativa de las familias_- preguntó Keller cuando termino la exposición

-De ninguna forma, señor Secretario. Eso es demasiado importante- respondió Prowl

-_Entonces daré las instrucciones para que se haga lo necesario Prowl, la encuentro una excelente idea, pero necesito un favor en ese mismo tema. Maggie, nuestra analista y uno de sus amigos fueron lo que descifraron el virus que se infiltro en avión presidencial, son conocidos por los decepticons y aquí están teniendo problemas por esos hechos_-

–Fueron esos jóvenes los que coordinaron la evacuación con su fuerza aérea ¿verdad?- preguntó Optimus

-_Ellos mismos_-

-Entonces no tendremos ningún problema en incluirlos, Secretario Keller- respondió el comandante, pausando un minuto para comunicarse internamente con Prowl -¿Le gustaría venir a conocer la base personalmente? Una vez que nuestra nave esté en tierra-

Keller pestañeó un par de veces, su único signo de sorpresa ante la invitación

-_Bueno, me tomo por sorpresa comandante. Será un placer_- respondió con una sonrisa –_Cuando sus hombres estén acostumbrados comuníquese y podremos ver cuando. Tengo que reconocer que estoy curioso_-

-Si seremos aliados es algo que no puedo dejar pasar. Además supongo que esta preocupado por la situación de sus hombres-

-_Me preocupa la situación general comandante Prime_- respondió con un suspiro –_pero sí, será un alivio ver como está la unidad del Capitán Lennox. Estaré esperando noticias para la visita_-

-Las mandaremos apenas todo aquí este listo. Hasta entonces, Secretario Keller-

-_Buena suerte, comandante Prime_-

Una vez cerrada la comunicación, tanto Optimus como Prowl se soltaron un poco

-Bueno, salió mucho mejor de los esperado. No pensé que estaría de acuerdo con el tema de los jóvenes- comento Prowl

-Yo tampoco, realmente. Pero supongo que sentían que después de la batalla y del incidente con el Sector 7 nos debían algunos favores-

Las puertas-alas de Prowl se agitaron levemente, único signo visible del enojo que le provocaban los hechos con el famoso grupo que torturó a Bumblebee

_-¿Optimus? Silverstar está lista-_ dijo Jazz

_-Bien, nos encontraremos en mi oficina ¿Pasa algo Jazz?-_

_-Es escalofriante, no solo habla igual que Soundwave, es igual de impasiva también. Por Primus espero que se le pase pronto-_

Jazz, Silverstar, Optimus y Prowl se encontraron frente a la oficina del comandante, donde los dos primeros ya los estaban esperando

-Jazz, Silverstar, espero que todo haya salido bien-

-Situación: Optima, Teniente Jazz: Informativo- respondió Silverstar inclinando su cabeza frente a los dos mech, para luego fijar sus visores en el comandante, luego en su segundo al mando

-Designación: Optimus Prime, Rango: Comandante en Jefe Autobot. Designación: Prowl, Rango: Segundo al mando y Estratega-

-Efectivamente. Pasa, Silverstar- indicó Optimus entrando a su oficina, y haciendo señas a Jazz y Prowl para que los dejaran solos –siéntate-

-Innecesario- respondió la protoforma quedándose de pie, frente al escritorio del comandante

-Como estés más cómoda. Silverstar, espero que tanto Jazz como Ratchet te hayan puesto al tanto de tu situación en la base-

-Afirmativo, comandante. Situación: Civil neutral activada en ambiente terrestre. Situación general: esperando refuerzos y llegada enemigos-

-Así es y por eso mismo debo pedirte que, a menos que tengas alguien que te escolte, no te alejes de la base. Si quieres salir no hay problema, mientras alguno de nosotros sepa que estarás fuera y te mantengas dentro del rango visual de la entrada principal. Cuando Ratchet de el permiso para poder activar tu forma alterna, organizaremos un grupo para que no vayas desprotegida- le explicó Optimus aparentemente no afectado por el monótono tono y la mirada impasiva de la protoforma. Aunque internamente no pudo evitar una corriente por su procesador principal.

-Ordenes entendidas, comandante. Propuesta: Razonable. ¿Tareas?-

-Por ahora ninguna, a menos que quieras ayudar a alguno de los nuestros. No estás bajo el mando de los Autobot al ser neutral, así que todo tu trabajo será voluntario-

Silverstar solo asintió, esperando que Optimus continuara

-Supongo que debes sentirte extraña, estando recién activada en un ambiente desconocido, pero espero que pronto te sientas más cómoda dentro de la base. Cualquier cosa que necesites ayuda, alguno de nosotros verá de proporcionártela-

-No es necesario, comandante. Situación clara-

-Si tienes todo claro, entonces es todo, Silverstar. Bienvenida a la base- dijo Optimus poniéndose de pie y extendiendo su mano

La protoforma la quedó mirando un segundo y luego la estrechó con la suya, mucho más pequeña y delicada y por primera vez, sus visores mostraron algo más que monotonía, iluminándose brevemente, dejando ver una sonrisa

Cuando se soltaron, la protoforma inclinó su cabeza a modo de saludo y salió de la oficina, quedándose un momento junto a la puerta cerrada, buscando su siguiente destino. A paso relajado, pero firme, se dirigió a la sala de recreación, donde Ironhide y Wheeljack conversaban. Cuando entró, los dos la quedaron mirando un segundo y luego la saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, que ella devolvió antes de tomar una porción de Energon de las reservas.

-¿Ratchet no te dio Energon antes de darte el alta?- preguntó Wheeljack asombrado, eso no era usual en el médico

-Negativo, oficial Wheeljack. Niveles de Energon aun bajo recomendaciones-

-Bueno, al menos ahora hablas un poco mas, eras escalofriante cuando recién despertaste-

-Situación, extraña. Inexistencia de amenaza-

-Bueno, si ustedes dos siguen conversando, me retiro- gruñó Ironhide, Silverstar ya estaba tocando sus nervios con su forma de hablar y no quería dispararle

-Oficial Ironhide: Molesto- dijo Silverstar viéndolo salir

Antes de que Wheeljack pudiera responder, Jazz entró con su sistema de sonido andando y sus visores de iluminaron en una sonrisa al ver a la civil

-Silverstar, veo que Optimus te dejó ir pronto ¿Algún asunto serio?-

-Negativo, Teniente Jazz. Reunión: Detalles de situación en base-

-Excelente. Oye, aun no conoces al joven del grupo, Bumblebee-

-¿Bumblebee esta afuera de nuevo?- preguntó Wheeljack

-Está cuidando a los jóvenes, pero vienen en camino para conocer a Silverstar, Ratchet ya esta avisado. Así que Star, ¿Qué te ha parecido la base?-

-Designación desconocida- respondió la femme

-Todos aquí tenemos apodos, a menos que la situación realmente lo amerite no usamos la formalidad, pone demasiado pesado el ambiente. Wheeljack aquí es Jack, o Wheels si lo quieres molestar...-

-¿Tenias que decirle ese apodo Jazzy?- interrumpió el ingeniero

-Optimus Prime es Optimus y Ratchet es Ratch, o Hatchet, cuando está más enojado- continuo el saboteador ignorando el comentario

-Ironhide es Hide- siguió Wheeljack sonriendo –A Perceptor le decimos Perc, o Percy, un nombre humano que le queda muy bien, aunque aun no se acostumbra-

Un sonido extraño les llego a sus receptores de audio y se fijaron que Silverstar se estaba riendo quedamente, parando cuando se dio cuenta que la estaban mirando

-Hey, lindura, no tienes porque detenerte- dijo Jazz –es la gracia de los apodos-

-¿Primer Oficial Prowl?- preguntó con un tono de voz que tenia un dejo de diversión en el

-Prowl no tiene apodo realmente, algunos le dicen Prowler cuando está en batalla, porque se parece a un cazador, pero es difícil encontrar algún apodo para ese nombre- respondió Jazz

-¿Quién nos falta?- preguntó Wheeljack

-Oficial de reconocimiento Bumblebee- comentó Silverstar

-Cierto Star. Bumblebee es nuestro pequeño Bee, es el mas joven del grupo- dijo Jazz riéndose

-Gracias por el dato, _Jazzy_, estoy segura que ella no lo necesitaba- dijo el susodicho con sarcasmo entrando en la sala y sentándose junto al grupo

-Hey, Bee. Solo le estábamos diciendo los apodos de todos, a ver si nuestra querida estrella deja la formalidad- respondió cerrándole un visor a Silverstar, que simplemente lo miró fijamente, ignorando el guiño

-Creo que entenderá mas si dejas de filtrear con ella, Jazz- comentó Sam desde el hombro de Bumblebee

-Déjalo, no ha visto una femme en varios mega-ciclos, está falto de practica-Perceptor comento desde la puerta, provocando que todos se rieran al ver la cara del saboteador.

-Presencia, desconocida. No cibertroniana- dijo Silverstar entre toda la risa, claramente no entendiendo porque todos se reían-

-Cierto, Silverstar. Déjame presentarte a Sam Witwicky y Mikaela Banes, residentes y amigos de la base- dijo Bumblebee ofreciendo su mano a los jóvenes y dejándolos en la mesa, donde se sentaron en modo turco

Un silencio entró en la sala mientras Silverstar miraba fijamente a los dos jóvenes, y se empezó a volver cada vez mas tenso al ver que no reaccionaba

_-¿Cómo esta sus sistemas?-_ preguntó Wheeljack

_-Están funcionando perfectamente, no entiendo porque no reacciona-_ respondió Perceptor haciendo un diagnostico discreto

-Bio señales registradas para Sam Witwicky y Mikaela Banes- dijo de repente Silverstar provocando que todos soltaran el aire de sus sistemas en alivio –Civiles aliados humanos ingresados en base de datos-

_-Estuvo cerca- _comentó Bumblebee

_-Si. Ratchet, todo funcionando bien. No reconoció a los jóvenes- _dijo Perceptor a través de un canal privado

Silverstar extendió su mano a los dos humanos y los acercó a sus visores con algo de curiosidad para luego de un rato dejarlos en la mesa nuevamente

-¿Ya conoces afuera?- preguntó Mikaela

-Negativo- fue la única respuesta

-Entonces vamos, aunque realmente no hay mucho que ver, es puro desierto en los alrededores inmediatos- dijo Bumblebee dejando que Sam se subiera en su hombro, mientras que Mikaela iba con Jazz

-¿relación con humanos?- preguntó la femme al ver el gesto

-¿Uh? Sam está bajo mi cuidado desde hace un tiempo y Mikaela es su pareja- respondió Bumblebee luego de entender la pregunta

-¿Creadores?-

-Mis padres no saben de la existencia de los autobots, por eso no están aquí- respondió Sam-Además que no hubieran podido ayudar si me hubieran intentado proteger en Ciudad Misión-

El resto del camino a las puertas principales se recorrió en silencio y una vez afuera se sentaron en las paredes externas de uno de los hangares que disimulaban las entradas a la base

-¿Ubicación?- preguntó Silverstar

-Estamos en el desierto de Nevada, en una antigua base aérea humana- respondió Sam –detrás de esas montañas está ciudad Misión y Tranquility, que es donde Mikaela y yo vivimos

Un silencio cómodo cayó sobre el grupo, hasta que apareció Ironhide y reclamó a Bumblebee una reunión para ver algunos detalles sobre el plan para traer a los jóvenes por el verano.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Silverstar empezó a perder su impasividad a medida que formaba una personalidad propia, lo que trajo alivio a todos porque indicaba que estaba evolucionando normalmente y ya no era una versión femenina de Soundwave andante.

Dos semanas después de la reprogramación, los autobots recibieron noticia de que el Arca estaba lista para aterrizar y que esa noche habría una tormenta solar lo suficientemente poderosa como para ocultar las señales electrónicas que emitiera. A medianoche, todos estaban en las afueras de la base, Optimus y Prowl al frente del grupo, esperando la llegada de sus compañeros.

Lo primero en verse fue una pequeña luz azul en el firmamento, que empezó a acercarse a gran velocidad y en un momento desapareció. Luego se sintió una gran brisa caliente, como de motores de avión y un ligero temblor bajo los pies de todos, que se mantuvieron estoicos, a pesar de que no se veía ningún cambio en el valle. Finalmente el aire vibro frente al grupo y una gran nave de color plateado opaco apareció de la nada. La puerta de la nave se abrió y tres formas salieron de ella

-Autobot First Aid, rango: Asistente médico y oficial medico de campo- dijo la primera forma de colores rojo y blanco

-Autobot Sunstreak, rango: soldado de vanguardia y operaciones especiales- la segunda era delgada y de color rojo brillante

-Autobot Sideswipe, rango: soldado de vanguardia y operaciones especiales –replico la última, de color amarillo e idéntica a la anterior

Las tres formas se cuadraron frente a Optimus, quien junto con Prowl les devolvió el saludo

-Autobots, bienvenidos a Base Tierra- los saludo el comandante formalmente, antes de relajarse y dar un abrazo a First Aid, siguiendo con los otros dos –Es bueno tenerlos aquí-

-Es bueno haber llegado, Optimus- dijo Sunstreak –Pusimos rumbo apenas nos llegó tu mensaje-

-¡Prowl! ¿Nos extrañaste?- preguntó Sideswipe con cierta inocencia

-El día que extrañe a dos bromistas busca problemas como ustedes, me cambiaré de bando. Pero es bueno tener a soldados capaces entre nosotros- respondió agitando sus alas con falsa molestia y los gemelos sonrieron

Una ronda de saludos siguió a la bienvenida, con los gemelos preguntando por la ausencia de Bumblebee

-Está de guardia, protegiendo a unos aliados. Los podrán conocer en un par de días- respondió Jazz

Detrás del grupo, Silverstar estaba en silencio esperando que todo terminada para poder volver a la base. No conocía a los recién llegados, y eso la hacía sentir incómoda. Cuando Ratchet los pronunció en buen estado y Optimus insistió en que buscaran formas alternas inmediatamente en la carretera, se dio vuelta silenciosamente y empezó a caminar hacia la base. Era una de las ventajas de ser una protoforma, era mucho más ligera que todos y por lo tanto más silenciosa.

-¿Dónde está Silverstar?- preguntó Perceptor al notar su ausencia en el grupo

-¿Silverstar? No es una designación conocida- dijo Sunstreak

-Es una larga historia, pero en pocas palabras es una neutral que ahora está bajo nuestra protección. Cuando salgan de recarga los pondré al día- dijo Prowl

_-¿Star? ¿Dónde estás?- _preguntó Wheeljack

_-Camino a la base, oficial Wheeljack. MI presencia es innecesaria-_

_-Vuelve, tienes que conocer a nuestros compañeros-_

_-Ya los conozco, oficial-_

_-Silverstar, ellos también deben conocerte. Todos iremos pronto a la base-_ dijo Optimus con paciencia

Un suspiro fue todo lo que se escuchó seguido de una pausa

_-Como diga, comandante. Silverstar fuera- _fue la única respuesta

Wheeljack miró extrañado a Optimus, mientras este esperaba que la femme apareciera. Cuando finalmente llegó, fue presentada a los 3 nuevos miembros que la miraron asombrados.

-Bueno, esta sí que es una buena noticia- dijo Sunstreak

-Una nueva femme es realmente un acontecimiento, mas ahora que nuestras oficiales están todas unidas- reconoció su hermano

_-La siguen asustando y me aseguraré que despierten con sus escapes soldados al sistema de ventilación de los cuarteles humanos, ¿está claro?-_ amenazó Ratchet molesto

Entonces se dieron cuenta de lo incomoda que se veía Silverstar, balanceando su peso entre un pie y otro, como lista para correr

-Lo siento, Silver. No queríamos incomodarte- dijo Sideswipe sinceramente

-Si, no fue la intención. Es solo que nuestro asombro congelo nuestros procesadores- Sunstreak llegó al punto de bajar su cabeza, para el asombro de todos, sobre todo de Prowl y Ironhide

-Se entiende, oficiales. No… no es problema- respondió Silverstar ladeando la suya algo confundida

-Dejemos la búsqueda de sus formas alternas para mañana. Necesitan recargarse- dijo Ratchet -Y que sea en serio, quiero al menos una recarga tranquilo antes de que empiecen a aterrorizar la base

El grupo asintió y se dirigieron a paso relajado, contentos unos de tener más amigos de vuelta, otros de estar en su nuevo hogar. En la retaguardia, Optimus Prime miró al cielo, reenviando una vez más su mensaje y luego fijó su atención en el grupo, sintiendo por primera vez en muchos eones esperanza de que la guerra pudiera acabar pronto.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Como siempre, comentarios mas que bienvenidos, y ahora solicito ayuda con la personalidad de Wheeljack ¿Que impresion les queda?


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Visita oficial

-¡¡Sunstreaker, Sideswipe!!-

Los gritos de Ironhide resonaron por toda la base, sacando de recarga a Prowl en su habitación. Con un suspiro de sus tomas de aire, salió dirigiéndose al hospital, desde donde parecía estarse originando todo. Efectivamente, frente a las puertas estaba el mech negro, un brazo tomando fuertemente el cuello de cada gemelo y el mismo cubierto de barro completamente, cañones incluidos. Los visores de Prowl se entrecerraron momentáneamente al ver los cañones desplegados, pero sin emitir sonido alguno y dedujo que todo el material orgánico los debe haber atascado

-Pero Hide ¿Que no sabes que un baño de barro hace bien para mantener los sistemas frescos?- dijo Sideswipe traviesamente

-Si, y tu sobre todo, con tus cañones listos para funcionar-

-¿Ironhide?- preguntó Ratchet saliendo del hospital

-Estos dos pedazos de metal de segunda mano me cubrieron con una suspensión de material orgánico mientras recargaba-

El médico lanzó una mirada a los gemelos que los hizo querer retroceder, cosa imposible dado que tenían sus cabezas a la merced de Ironhide

-Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, vengan conmigo- dijo Prowl sin emoción -Yo me encargaré de ellos Ironhide-

-Si con tiempo en confinamiento no aprenden, creo que deberían probar otro castigo- gruñó Ironhide forzando sus cañones a empezar a funcionar

-¡Ironhide! Estas sobrecalentando tus sistemas, mech idiota- gritó Ratchet -Y no pienses que entrarás a mi hospital de esa forma. Anda a limpiarte y de ahí veré si puedo destrabar tus cañones. Y ustedes dos- dijo volviéndose a los gemelos -La próxima vez que los vea por acá mas les vale que tengan una razón de peso, o me aseguraré de que sus formas alternas sean dos maquinas domesticas humanas-

Una mirada de miedo se asomo por los visores de los gemelos que amaban sus formas alternas, dos Lamborghini Gallardo ultimo modelo que habían escaneado hace un par de días en la carretera cercana a la base. Con los hombros sacudiéndose levemente por la risa, los dos siguieron al SIC mientras que Ironhide iba a sacarse todo el barro de encima, seguramente con ayuda del Capitán Lennox y sus hombres.

En la oficina de Prowl, este se sentó, dejando a los gemelos de pie y mirándolos con reproche

-Hace una semana que están aquí, y no han parado de causar problemas- empezó en tono serio -Han estado en confinamiento la mitad de su estadía-

-Si bueno, queríamos mostrar....-

-Que extrañábamos a todos...-

Prowl se detuvo y los miró fijamente, callándolos en ese momento

-Dado que el tiempo de confinamiento no parece funcionar, esta vez tendrán trabajo de escolta-

-¿Escolta? ¿de quien?- se atrevió a preguntar Sideswipe

-Silverstar hoy debería tener el alta de Ratchet para buscar su forma alterna, y debe hacer reconocimiento de las ciudades. Si tienen tanta energía acumulada podrían usarla en protegerla-

-Acompañar a una femme a buscar forma alterna... estaremos todo el día sentados- se quejo Sunstreaker -¿Y mas encima tenemos que hacer de cuidadores?-

-¿Prefieren ser sujetos de prueba para Wheeljack?- preguntó Prowl -Pueden ir a su laboratorio inmediatamente si lo desean-

-Uh... creo que tomaremos la escolta- dijo Sideswipe antes que su hermano

-Me parece que serian sensatos. Ahora, una vez que Silverstar esté lista, avisarán a Bumblebee y se juntaran en las coordenadas que les mande para iniciar el reconocimiento. Les recuerdo que como mecanismo no combatiente no tiene sistema de armamento. Su prioridad es que Silverstar este a salvo ¿Entendido?-

-No es como que haya mucho que pueda dañarla con Bee y nosotros dos con ella-

-Aun así, ella no debe ser amenazada. Al menor signo de peligro debe ser escoltada de vuelta a la base- dijo Prowl poniendo énfasis en la ultima parte

-Tranquilo, Prowler. También a nosotros nos importa que esté bien. Estará a salvo-

-En ese caso pueden irse. Les avisare cuando todo esté listo-

Los gemelos salieron de la oficina conversando entre ellos, mientras que Prowl conversaba por canal interno con Ratchet, quien estaba terminando la revisión de sistema de la femme

_-Femme terca. No hay caso de convencerla de que tome una forma alterna-_dijo Ratchet _-Wheeljack y yo ya lo intentamos-_

_-Déjenme conversar con ella, mi unidad lógica encontrara un defecto en sus argumentos_- respondió Prowl

A los pocos minutos, poco menos de un breem, Silverstar estaba ingresando su identificación en la puerta de la oficina de Prowl, solicitando entrada

-¿Quería verme, señor?- preguntó la femme un poco insegura cuando la puerta ya se había cerrado

-Efectivamente- respondió el mech indicando el asiento para que Silverstar se pusiera cómoda –Ya llevas un tiempo despierta, al menos para medidas terrestres y pareces estar acomodándote bien-

-Así es, la interacción con sus hombres me ha ayudado bastante- dijo la femme asintiendo –Parece que mi presencia ya no es tan incomoda-

-Nunca lo fue, Silverstar- interrumpió Prowl secamente –Sin embargo tienes que entender que muchos de nosotros nos enfrentamos a Soundwave, pero ninguno ha salido intacto del encuentro-

-Lo entiendo, señor. Simplemente era una acotación-

Un silencio entró en la oficina, cada uno en sus pensamientos. El tiempo que Silverstar llevaba funcionando en la base no había estado libre de incidentes, sobre todo cuando la femme empezó a formar su propia personalidad y dejando los manerismos fríos, pero corteses que tenía como programación primaria. No es que fuera malo, sin embargo la voz sin emoción y los visores que casi no cambiaban de tono más de una vez habían provocado escalofríos y reacciones no muy agradables.

Mientras ella revisaba sus memorias, Prowl la observaba detenidamente, aunque sin ser indiscreto y conversaba con los científicos de la base. Le intrigaba que Silverstar no deseara obtener una forma alterna, a fin de cuentas era lo que marcaba definitivamente que un mech ya no era lo que los humanos llamarían un niño, pero los argumentos calzaban bien de su parte. Silverstar no poseía un rol definitivo en la base, por su condición de civil, lo que le negaba una función primaria que es parte de la programación innata de cada mecanismo cibertroniano. Sin una función no tenía motivos para salir de la base, salvo por recreativos y aun en ese caso no pareciera que lo fuera hacer. Lo que llevaba a que no necesitaba ocultarse de los humanos, ya que los que la conocían ya estaban dentro de toda la situación.

Si, todos los argumentos tenían una buena lógica, seguramente los había estado planeando hace tiempo. Pero Prowl no poseía el procesador táctico más poderoso de Iacon por nada.

-Silverstar, Ratchet me informó que estás lista para obtener tu forma alterna- empezó calmadamente el SIC

-No señor, aun no estoy lista. No lo estaré mientras no posea una función en esta base- replicó la femme secamente, mostrando su molestia por el argumento

-Entiendo tu reticencia, sin embargo no todos los mecanismos la obtienen después de su función. Usualmente es antes para que puedan ser entrenados acorde a sus habilidades-

-Lo sé, sin embargo eso se da en mecanismos con programación determinada y con habilidades ya entrenadas si es que no perfeccionadas. En mi caso, sin poseer ninguna de ellas, el obtener una forma alterna no sería beneficioso-

Prowl volvió a observar a su interlocutora. A pesar de que estaba sentada de forma cómoda, podía ver la tensión reflejada en sus manos, donde los delicados cables y placas metálicas temblaban ligeramente. Dejando salir el aire de sus tomas, Prowl atenuó ligeramente la luz de sus visores, dándole una apariencia de cansado.

-Silverstar, no solo se trata de tu lugar entre nosotros- empezó con voz suave, logrando obtener la atención de la femme – sino también de tu propia protección-

-Prowl, señor. Estoy en el lugar mas seguro de este planeta-

-Puede que eso sea por ahora, puede que sea por mucho tiempo. Pero el protegerte no significa solamente ponernos en frente del peligro, sino también enseñarte a defenderte por ti sola. No cuentas con sistemas de armamento, por lo que tu única defensa es poder esconderte-

Un silencio respondió a ese argumento, y Prowl internamente sintió un pulso de orgullo. Claramente Silverstar no había pensado ese punto

-Pero, para mi no tiene ningún sentido salir de las inmediaciones de la base, señor- respondió en un susurro la femme

-¿Y si atacan aquí?-

Los visores de Silverstar se pusieron mas brillantes de lo normal mientras que tomaban una expresión de indiferencia y Prowl supo que ya no le quedaban argumentos

-Silverstar, puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero cada uno de nosotros se pondría frente a Megatrón mismo si fuera necesario para protegerte, y no porque seas una femme, sino porque tu no puedes pelear- empezó de nuevo calmadamente, como si le enseñara a un mecanismo joven –Pero no podremos hacerlo siempre. ¿Por qué no quieres tomar una forma?-

-¡¡Porque no quiero!!- dijo Silverstar en voz alta, casi gritando, poniendo de golpe las manos sobre la mesa y sus visores extremadamente brillantes, su placas faciales formando una mueca de enojo

Sus tomas de aire trabajaron violentamente por un par de segundos, para enfriar los sistemas que se habían sobrecalentado. En ese tiempo apagó sus visores y cuando los volvió a encender, habían vuelto a su luminosidad normal. Pero Prowl no podía dejar de notar la tensión que no había abandonado a la femme

Sin decir una palabra más, Silverstar dio media vuelta y salió caminando a paso forzado, sus pies resonando con fuerza contra el piso metálico de la base. Prowl se quedó sentado, sus puertas-alas bajas y tensas, confundido por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Lo que acababa de ver no era una reacción común entre los Autobots y menos aun en un tema como este. Usualmente los mech contaban los días para este evento, cuando aún había jóvenes en Cybertron. Era la primera vez que un mecanismo se rehusaba a tomar una forma alterna.

-_Optimus, tenemos una situación­-_

_-¿Qué sucede Prowl?-_

_-Silverstar se niega a tomar una forma alterna, y el Secretario de Defensa llega en algunas horas-_ la visita del representante del gobierno estaba programada para esa tarde, y tanto Optimus como Prowl querían mantener la presencia de la femme en secreto.

Al otro lado de la transmisión, Optimus apagó sus visores por un momento para procesar, cuando un grito camuflado los encendió de golpe. Saliendo de su oficina para ver que pasaba, se topó con los gemelos quietos como estatuas, mientras veían a Silverstar alejarse a paso de marcha

-¿Qué pasa, Sideswipe?-

-No lo sabemos, Optimus. Vimos a Silver salir de la oficina de Prowl y sólo le preguntamos si estaba lista para salir a buscar su forma alterna-

-Nos gritó que no volviéramos a preguntárselo y se fue- gruño Sunstreaker –Ni siquiera nos agradeció que fuéramos sus escoltas-

-Es porque no lo sabe- respondió Prime –Al parecer tuvo una discusión con Prowl sobre ese tema-

-Con razón su enojo… - comentó en voz baja Sunstreaker a su hermano, provocando que este le respondiera con un codazo en su brazo

Optimus movió su cabeza, dando órdenes a los gemelos de mantenerse alerta por cualquier cambio y fue en busca de la femme. No poseía el procesador táctico de Prowl, pero sabía que las probabilidades que él pudiera convencerla eran bajas. Sin embargo, era algo que debía intentar, por su seguridad y la de John Keller, realmente no quería que los gemelos estuvieran cerca de él. Podrían ser sus mejores soldados de vanguardia, pero eran extremadamente sobreprotectores de Bumblebee y no habían estado contentos cuando fueron informados del incidente con Sector 7, sin importar que el hombre supiera de la existencia de dicho grupo o no.

_-¿Silverstar?-_ preguntó por el canal abierto

_-¿Si, comandante?-_ la respuesta fue seca y cortante. Optimus supo que no tenía una situación sencilla

_-¿Puedo conversar contigo unos momentos?-_ ahora movió la transmisión a un canal privado

_-Si es por el tema de mi forma, no. Usted dijo que aquí nadie podía darme __órdenes, pero sólo lo hacen disfrazándolas de conversaciones-_

_-Es por ese tema, pero no para intentar convencerte-_

Hubo silencio por varios segundos, y cuando Optimus ya iba a cerrar la transmisión se escucho una respuesta suave

_-Está bien, comandante. Lo espero afuera-_

Tal como había dicho, cuando salió de la base encontró a Silverstar sentada en una vieja pila de conteiners, observando a Ironhide siendo limpiado por la unidad del capitán Lennox. Aún a la distancia podía verse que el mech disfrutaba del tratamiento que le daban los humanos. En silencio se sentó a su lado, observando la escena antes de dirigir su atención a la femme

-No entiendo porque todos tienen tanto afán en que consiga mi forma- empezó Silverstar sin mirar a quien la acompañaba, aun mostrando su molestia

-Es una situación única para nosotros que no quieras, usualmente los mecanismos están ansiosos por el anuncio de que están listos- respondió Optimus

-Es que es eso, no estoy lista. Puede que como protoforma lo esté, que mi chispa este estable, pero llevo menos de un orn activa. Todos simplemente ven una protoforma joven lista- el tono tenia una inflexión extraña, que el mech reconoció como resignada luego de una sencilla búsqueda en sus archivos

-No estamos en guerra aún ¿Por qué no pueden dejarme terminar de acostumbrarme? Solo porque ya tengo una personalidad más o menos formada no quiere decir que esté aclimatada-

-El deber de Prowl es ver que todos estemos listos en caso de batalla, no importa si hay una cerca o no. Es su función y su programación- le dijo Optimus

Un silencio pesado cayó entre los dos, y Prime decidió intentar un argumento

-Yo realmente creo que estás lista, y no por tu estado mecánico- añadió al ver los visores de la femme –Es cierto que llevas poco tiempo activa, pero has aprendido mucho y sobre todo, has procesado la importancia de una forma alterna-

-Está en mi programación inicial comandante, no había nada que procesar-

-¿En serio lo crees? El que los datos o la rutina estén ahí no quiere decir que los hayas procesado, Silverstar. Todos somos creados con datos integrados en nuestra primera memoria, pero se van procesando a medida que el mecanismo esté listo para ellos. Por eso un sparkling tarda en aprender a hablar o a reconocer mecanismos distintos a sus creadores-

Los visores de la femme se atenuaron al entender lo que le decían y bajó la cabeza soltando un poco los puños que tenía cerrados

-No quiero que tomes una forma porque te sientas obligada, Silverstar. Lo que te dije sobre darte órdenes se mantiene, pero procesa por favor que aunque por ahora seamos aliados de los humanos eso puede cambiar y en ese caso necesitaras defenderte. Ellos son muchos y en algún momento, si lo desean te podrían enfrentar estando sola-

El sonido de aire saliendo bruscamente fue la única respuesta

-Supongo que no había tomado a los humanos como factor. Los únicos que conozco son nuestros aliados- mas silencio –Y supongo que le debo una disculpa a Prowl, mi reacción fue una insubordinación-

-Dado que no eres un Autobot no lo creo- respondió Optimus –pero probablemente sea lo mejor-

-¿Comandante? ¿Hay alguna razón por la urgencia de que tome una forma alterna?-

Optimus calló unos segundos, pensando en que responder

-No, pero si hay un motivo por el cual Sunstreaker y Sideswipe estén fuera de la base toda la tarde-

-¿Por eso iban a ser mis escolta?-

-Ellos y Bumblebee, que los estaría esperando para que los tres hicieran reconocimiento de las ciudades. Puede que no sea necesario que salgas, pero ni Prowl ni yo queremos que en caso de que vaya a pasar te pierdas-

-¿O sea que si no fuera por eso no tendría que escoger hoy?-

-No tienes que escoger hoy. Si no quieres hacerlo simplemente podemos mandarlos a patrullar-

-Sin embargo sería mejor que fuera hoy- dijo finalmente Silverstar poniéndose de pie –Supongo que es algo que no puedo evitar. Si voy a hacerlo mejor que sea ahora-

-Silverstar…-

-No, lo digo en serio comandante. Ustedes me rescataron y me han cuidado este tiempo que llevo activa, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudar un poco-

Cuando vio que Optimus no iba a decir nada, Silverstar dirigió su atención a la entrada de la base, donde los gemelos estaban esperando, junto con Ironhide ya limpio y Wheeljack

-Parece que Prowl los puso sobre aviso ¿o usted les aviso?- preguntó con su voz un poco más aguda de lo normal, signo que Optimus reconoció como nerviosismo

Optimus sólo asintió a la femme, quien devolviéndole el gesto se dirigió al grupo de la entrada. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras, ella y los gemelos se separaron del grupo y se dirigieron al fondo del valle, donde las montañas ocultaban un sendero lo suficientemente amplio para ellos hacia un mirador natural, desde donde podrían observar la carretera.

Wheeljack y Ironhide se cuadraron ante su superior que se acercaba a ellos y quien con un gesto les dijo que descansaran

-Supe que Silverstar casi sobrecalentó los circuitos de Prowl- comentó Ironhide partiendo la conversación

-Así es, menos mal todo se soluciono- respondió Optimus

-Curioso que sólo a ti te escuche-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Wheeljack?- preguntó Ironhide

-Cuando los gemelos llegaran, Prime fue a quien la femme escucho para quedarse y ser presentada, y ahora lo mismo. Optimus logró lo que nuestro estratega no pudo-

-Optimus es nuestro líder, Jack. Por supuesto que va a escucharlo- respondió el mech negro

-Será mejor que entremos, John Keller va a llegar al punto de encuentro pronto. El capitán Lennox debe estarte esperando- dijo Optimus a su especialista de armamento

-Sí, menos mal que él y sus hombres lograron destrabar mis cañones. Espero que la femme les haga difícil a ese par de pedazos de metal recalentado ser su escolta-

-Al menos los hará esperar, sabe que deben estar fuera de la base el mayor tiempo posible-

Ironhide asintió y saludando de nuevo se dirigió donde los soldados, que ya estaban con ropas nuevas esperándolo para ir al punto de encuentro. Los otros dos entraron a la base, conversando sobre el nuevo proyecto del inventor: el dispositivo de comunicación remota para los humanos.

-Tengo los diseños listos, pero necesito algo con que disfrazarlos. Por ahora el comunicador es algo grande, pero si logro encontrar un equivalente humano que sirva podré reducirlo-

-Con John Keller vienen los jóvenes que nos ayudaron a juntar la defensa para Ciudad Misión, ellos pueden ayudarte-

-Será un placer. Sam y Mikaela no se ven mucho por aquí- comento Wheeljack con sus visores brillantes

-Esperamos cambiar eso pronto. Su período en la academia humana termina en dos semanas. Si todo sale bien después de eso vivirán en la base-

Mientras los Autobots se preparaban para la visita del Secretario de Defensa, Will Lennox iba en Ironhide al punto de encuentro. Junto a él iba Bobby Epps y los otros 3 hombres sobrevivientes de su unidad iban en dos jeeps militares que habían encontrado en la base y reacondicionado. No eran la última tecnología, pero no eran viejos tampoco y estaban en excelentes condiciones.

Por suerte para el Autobot y la unidad, no tuvieron que esperar bajo el sol del desierto, porque apenas detuvieron los motores vieron llegar la caravana de visita. Todos los autos se detuvieron y de uno de ellos bajo John Keller, mientras que del siguiente se asomaron Glen y Margaret. La unidad se cuadró frente al Secretario de Defensa

-Descansen señores. Capitán Will Lennox- saludó el hombre acercándose al grupo

-Señor, todo listo para iniciar la visita. El comandante y sus _hombres_ están esperándolo en la base- respondió el soldado prontamente

-Entonces no tardemos más-

-Señor Secretario...¿Está seguro..?- preguntó uno del los hombres que lo acompañaban

-Les informaré cuando la visita haya finalizado. Hasta entonces tienen el día libre- respondió Keller en tono firme –Nuestros aliados verán que todo salga bien-

Los hombres saludaron al Secretario de Defensa quien, haciendo un gesto a los dos jóvenes, les indicó que subieran a uno de los jeep, mientras que él subía al asiento del copiloto de Ironhide, Epps sentándose atrás

-¿Todo ha estado bien capitán?- preguntó cuando ya iban en camino

-Perfectamente señor, ha sido una experiencia única- respondió Lennox, peleando una sonrisa cuando la gran camioneta aceleró un poco momentáneamente, tomando por sorpresa al político

El resto del corto viaje fue en silencio, y Keller no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado al ver que los viejos hangares no habían cambiado nada. Will, viendo esto, dejó ver una sonrisa a sus hombres, mientras que todos bajaban.

-El comandante Prime ya ha sido avisado, viene en camino- anunció a la visita, justo en el momento que las puertas del hangar principal se abrían y un gran camión Peterbuilt salía de su interior

-¿Capitán Lennox?- preguntó Keller con escepticismo, solo para casi saltar del susto cuando una voz poderosa le respondió, aparentemente de ningún lado

-Sr. Secretario, espero que su llegada haya sido acorde a lo planeado-

Frente a los ojos de todos, el Peterbuilt se transformó en la ya para algunos familiar forma de Optimus Prime, para luego hincar una rodilla y quedar a nivel de los humanos

-Soy Optimus Prime, Líder de los Autobots-

-Un honor conocerlo en persona finalmente, comandante Prime- respondió Keller una vez que su shock había pasado, extendiendo su mano. Optimus, soltando una risa grave, extendió un solo dedo de la suya, cerrando el extraño saludo

-Hay cosas que nunca entenderé- dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que fuera escuchado sin provocar molestias –Mis mech están dentro de la base, pero ya debe haber conocido a mi especialista de armamento, Ironhide-

-¿Ironhide?- preguntó Keller, sin evitar ponerse pálido cuando la gran camioneta en la que había llegado se transformo en otro robot no tan grande como Prime, pero más robusto y con un imponente par de cañones en sus hombros

-Sr. Secretario- respondió en voz grave y seca, sin molestarse a arrodillarse como lo había hecho su superior, quien había extendido una de sus manos frente a Keller, el cual no entendía el gesto

-Es imposible mantener el paso de los Autobots, señor- aclaró Will al ver la cara del hombre –será más fácil para usted y para ellos si deja que el comandante lo lleve-

-Comandante, ellos son Margaret, nuestra analista, y Glen. Son los jóvenes que ayudaron la coordinación de la fuerza aérea y la destrucción del Decepticon Frenzy- dijo Keller recordando a los jóvenes que estaban entre la unidad del capitán

Glen y Maggie, viendo la atención del gigantesco robot dirigida hacia ellos, saludaron con algo de timidez, pero sin ocultar su curiosidad ni su asombro

-Wow, cuando vi al robot amarillo en Hoover Dam pensé que era de los grandes- comentó Glen antes de pensar, asombrado por el tamaño de Ironhide

-¿Bumblebee? Es de los pequeños entre nosotros- dijo Ironhide –Optimus, los llevaré donde Ratchet para que vea que todo esté bien y de ahí con Wheeljack-

-Adelante, Ironhide. Wheeljack está ansioso de conocerlos- dijo Optimus a los dos jóvenes –Piensa que pueden ser de gran ayuda en un proyecto suyo-

Glen estaba prácticamente saltando de alegría con el anuncio, mientras que Maggie, mas reservada, se limito a darle una gran sonrisa a Prime antes de que los dos subieran confiadamente a la mano que les extendía Ironhide. Keller se volvió al capitán Lennox

-¿Nos acompaña capitán?- preguntó sin dar una orden, subiendo a la mano extendida de Optimus

-Por ahora no hay problema, mas tarde deberé ausentarme porque mis hombres y yo tenemos entrenamiento con Ironhide, señor- respondió acompañándolo después de dar la orden a su unidad

-¿Entrenamiento?-

-Por el buen trabajo que el capitán Lennox y sus hombres hicieron en la batalla de ciudad Misión, Ironhide decidió darles un poco de entrenamiento, en caso de que vuelvan a enfrentarse a un Decepticon- dijo Prime cuando ambos humanos estuvieron cómodos uno en cada hombro

En silencio, Optimus entró de nuevo en el hangar, donde Keller estuvo varios momentos observando la diferencia con su exterior. Las murallas metálicas eran completamente nuevas y la zona parecía un punto de reunión de carreras, con espacios delimitados para estacionamiento incluidos. En un rincón un inmenso cilindro del mismo metal se alzaba tan alto como el hangar y hacia allá se dirigieron

-Como le dije en nuestras primeras conversaciones, la base es completamente subterránea. Las zonas superficiales son más que nada para puntos de partida y atenciones de emergencia, además de zonas residenciales para la unidad de capitán Lennox y los jóvenes que suelen visitarnos- explicó Optimus en el elevador

Una vez en la base misma, Optimus empezó a mostrarle todo a John Keller, con Will Lennox haciendo un comentario ocasionalmente sobre alguna de las salas o alguno de los mech. Todos parecían algo curiosos con la presencia del secretario de defensa, pero al poco rato saludaban cortésmente y seguían con sus trabajos de siempre. Llegando al laboratorio de Wheeljack, escucharon gritos desde dentro, seguidos de una explosión camuflada. Algo humante, pero entero, el mismo mech salió de la sala, con los dos jóvenes a salvo protegidos por sus enormes manos.

-¿Wheeljack?- preguntó Optimus

-Nada serio, Optimus, simplemente sobrecargue una batería- respondió el ingeniero como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Una? Wheeljack, le diste a un celular energía suficiente como para un supercomputador- comentó Glen desde sus manos.

-¡¿Wheeljack?! Si les has hecho algo a los humanos con esa explosión te encontrarás con tus manos transformadas en palas de arrastre- gritó Ratchet llegando al encuentro

-Sr Keller, mi médico en jefe, Ratchet y nuestro jefe de ingenieros e inventor residente, Wheeljack- dijo Optimus presentando a los mech

Ambos dirigieron un saludo formal a Keller, antes de que Ratchet arrastrara a Wheeljack al hospital para ser revisado, junto con los jóvenes y Will soltó una risa

-Wheeljack hace explotar algo en su laboratorio una vez a la semana, más o menos- explicó a Keller cuando le preguntó el motivo de la risa –Ya nos preguntábamos cuando iba a ser la de esta, estaba atrasado-

-Todos los grandes genios son parecidos- dijo Keller con una sonrisa –viera nuestro departamento de ingeniería, juraría que disfrutan haciendo explotar cosas-

-Si es por disfrutar destruyendo, pregúntele a Ironhide- respondió el capitán –dudo que haya Autobot más feliz que ese cuando hay decepticons a la vista-

Una risa grave se escucho en el pasillo y los tres vieron a Ironhide acercándose

-Lennox, no estás en el campo de entrenamiento- dijo por todo saludo

-Estaba asistiéndome explicando cosas al Sr. Keller, Ironhide- dijo Optimus dejando al soldado en la mano del mech negro

-Aun así, un soldado siempre sabe que su entrenamiento está ante todo. Estarás corriendo alrededor del campo, Lennox-

-Mientras no esté evadiendo tus cañones como Epps, no hay problema, Hide- respondió el capitán con una risa.

Con un saludo seco, Will se despidió del comandante y su visita, para ser llevado por Ironhide junto a su unidad. Cuando ya estaban fuera del campo de visión, Keller hizo una pregunta que quería realizar desde que entró a la base

-Su especialista de armamento parece muy cómodo con la presencia de los hombres, comandante-

-Ironhide puede ser algo reservado, pero si hay algo que aprecia es el coraje, venga de quien venga. El capitán Lennox y sus hombres mostraron valor muy por sobre su deber en la batalla- respondió Optimus con respeto –se han ganado un lugar entre mis mech y Ironhide está muy orgulloso de ser el guardián del capitán y su familia-

-Me alegro, hará las cosas mucho más fáciles. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos conversar privadamente, comandante?-

-Mi zona de trabajo es adecuada-

Continuando con la visita, Optimus terminó de mostrar las zonas habitadas de la base, antes de dirigirse a su oficina, donde ubicó a Keller sobre su mesa, donde había un cómodo sillón, sugerencia de Mikaela de las veces que había venido, junto con una mesa para dejar algunas cosas. Una vez los dos sentados, Keller solicitó la presencia de Prowl y ya los tres juntos, les mostro lo que había logrado acerca de la idea del SIC para mantener bajo vigilancia Autobot a todos los humanos aliados. Los dos mech estaban muy contentos con lo logrado y así se lo expresaron al secretario de defensa

-Sé que muchos de nosotros no son de su agrado, comandante. Pero personalmente estoy muy agradecido de su actuar en los últimos meses. Lo menos que puedo hacer es ver que si llega a haber guerra de nuevo, tengan mejores posibilidades que en la última batalla- fue toda la respuesta del hombre -¿Hay posibilidad de convocar a todo su alto mando y a todos los humanos de la base? Este no es el único tema que hay que solucionar hoy-

Entendiendo la seriedad del tono, Optimus convocó a todo el alto mando en la sala de reuniones con una orden no hecha hace bastante tiempo, y agregó que todos los humanos deben estar con sus uniformes formales.

Un sonido hizo a Keller levantar la vista hacia los robots y vio que, donde hace un minuto estaba el símbolo de la facción en el chasis de ellos en rojo vivo, ahora dos símbolos distintos tomaban su lugar. El de Optimus era dorado brillante, mientras que el Prowl era plateado con una gruesa línea dorada delineándolo y un circulo amarillo a su alrededor.

-Son nuestros rangos formales- explicó Prowl al ver la pregunta en la cara de Keller –sólo el líder de los Autobots lleva la insignia dorada. Yo como segundo al mando la tengo en los dos metales, mientras que el círculo amarillo indica que soy la cabeza del grupo de estrategia. Otros colores indican otras áreas de la facción-

Ya en la sala de reuniones, todos estaban esperándolos y tanto Autobots como humanos se cuadraron con la entrada de los dos líderes. Ahí Keller puso ver las diferencias. Todas las cabezas de área llevaban insignias plateadas rodeadas por su color respectivo: Jazz llevaba negro, siendo el jefe de Operaciones especiales, mientras que Ratchet llevaba blanco. Wheeljack llevaba naranjo y Ironhide rojo. Todos los otros mech llevaban las insignias de metal teñido del color de su área.

Los humanos, soldados y civiles estaban vestidos formalmente, formados sobre la mesa de la gran sala. Optimus dejó a Keller frente a todos los hombres y tomó su lugar en la cabecera de la mesa. Keller, depositando su maletín en una mesa adecuada para ellos, saludo a todos los humanos formalmente

-Bueno, realmente no hay mucho preparado para esta ocasión, así que iré al grano inmediatamente. Capitán William Lennox, un paso al frente-

Nervioso, aunque sin mostrarlo, Will obedeció la orden y Keller abrió el maletín separando una bandeja cubierta por un paño rojo

-Capitán William Lennox. En los últimos meses ha demostrado un enorme valor y sentido de patriotismo yendo mucho más allá de lo que su deber como ciudadano de los Estados Unidos de América y como soldado de su ejército se lo exige. En la batalla de Ciudad Misión sus órdenes no solo permitieron la victoria de nuestros aliados, sino que también permitió salvar vidas inocentes aun a costa de riesgo para su propia unidad y su propia vida. En agradecimiento por tales actos y como muestra de que el ejército de los Estados Unidos de América aprecia el coraje y valor de sus hombres, se le otorga el rango de Mayor, a ser efectivo a partir desde este mismo instante. Además de eso, su unidad recibe las medallas al honor por sus actos heroicos en defensa de su nación-

Keller descubrió la bandeja, de donde sacó los símbolos del mayorazgo para Will y luego puso en sus manos la misma bandeja con las 70 medallas, la gran mayoría de las cuales serían entregadas en forma póstuma a las familias de sus hombres caídos en Qatar.

Luego de una pausa, Keller sacó cuatro medallas mas, distintas a las anteriores, mientras que Will volvía junto a sus hombres.

-Margaret Madsen, Glen Whitman. Un paso al frente-

Esta vez el nerviosismo era patente en los dos jóvenes, que se miraban entre ellos y miraban a los robots buscando algo de estabilidad para sus nervios

-Margaret Madsen, fue acusada de traición y robo informático por la sustracción de material confidencial desde el Pentágono sin autorización y su entrega a un hacker. La sentencia usual para este caso es la pena de muerte- empezó en tono serio, que puso a todos tensos inmediatamente –Glen Whitman, fue acusado de robo informático por el trabajo con material confidencial del Pentágono sin autorización del Departamento de defensa. Por la naturaleza del material, la acusación va con el agravante de alianza con enemigos de los Estados Unidos de América y traición. La sentencia para este caso es la pena de muerte-

Por reflejo, los dos jóvenes, ya visiblemente asustados se tomaron de la mano, mientras que los robots estaban impasivos y Ironhide desplegaba sus cañones, aunque sin hacerlos funcionar, listo para activarlos en caso de defender a los humanos que los habían ayudado

-Por sus actos de valor realizados en las dependencias de Hoover Dam, que permitieron el arribo de refuerzos a la batalla de Ciudad Misión, y por su trabajo en la decodificación del virus Decepticon y la muerte del Decepticon de nombre Frenzy, sus hojas de vida permanecerán limpias y se les otorga la medalla al Servicio Civil Distinguido- concluyó con una sonrisa ante el gesto de alivio de todos los que lo observaban y la sonrisa que apareció en sus rostros

-También se otorga esta condecoración a Samuel Witwicky y Mikaela Banes, por su heroísmo y sentido de lealtad con nuestros aliados antes y durante la batalla de Ciudad Misión. Debido a que no están presentes en este momento, se entregan las medallas al Mayor William Lennox para que lleguen a sus destinatarios-

Will recibió las medallas de los jóvenes y a un gesto del secretario de defensa, se quedó junto a Maggie y Glen

-Las circunstancias que hicieron meritorias estas condecoraciones también nos obligan a tomar una decisión más drástica. A partir de este instante, la unidad de exploradores del Mayor Lennox queda oficialmente disuelta- dijo Keller de la nada, impasivo ante las caras de escepticismo y shock de todos, robots incluidos –esto porque a partir de ahora, Mayor William Lennox pasa a dirigir la primera unidad de Apoyo Integrado Autobot, bajo el comando directo del comandante Optimus Prime y de la Secretaría de Defensa de los Estados Unidos de América de ser necesario. Los jóvenes civiles hoy condecorados son integrados a partir de hoy a la unidad por sus conocimientos de nuestros aliados y de la situación que los rodea-

Una sonrisa se asomo a la cara de Keller al ver que Maggie tuvo que afirmarse de Glen para evitar caer por sus rodillas súbitamente débiles y que Will ya no ocultaba su expresión de shock.

-A nombre de todos agradezco el gesto, Sr Keller. Mayor Lennox y su nueva unidad serán un gran apoyo para nosotros- dijo Optimus hablando por primera vez desde que partió todo, dando un respiro de tantas sorpresas a los humanos.

-Lo sé, comandante, por eso fue hecho. Ahora, el tema por el cual debía hablar con ustedes- dijo Keller sacando los últimos ítems de su maleta: una carpeta impresa y un disco DVD –Este es el bosquejo de un tratado de alianza formal entre el gobierno de los Estados Unidos de América y los Autobots-

Keller entregó los ítems a Prowl, que inmediatamente se puso a revisar los contenidos del disco

-Sr. Keller, todos los documentos tienen fecha de finales del 2008- dijo el SIC

-Nuestro actual presidente desea llevar a la justicia tanto a decepticons como autobots por lo sucedido en Qatar y en ciudad Misión. El departamento de defensa ha trabajado mucho para disuadirlo- respondió Keller –entre los documentos encontrarán un tratado de inmunidad, explicando que mientras los Autobots no ataquen deliberadamente a ningún ciudadano de los EEUU, son libres de habitar en este valle, que pasa a ser jurisdicción Autobot a menos que se quiebre el tratado, y también tienen libertad para circular por todo terreno estadounidense-

-El tratado está firmado por el departamento de defensa- interrumpió Prowl

-El deber de mi departamento es ver la protección de los EEUU, a cualquier costo- fue todo los que dijo Keller y tanto Optimus como Prowl asintieron entendiendo el costo de la inmunidad. –La alianza entrará en vigencia luego de las elecciones, si es que todo sale como debería salir. Es todo lo que puedo hacer comandante-

-Ha hecho mucho más de lo esperábamos, Sr Secretario- dijo Optimus –Esperemos que en los próximos meses no hayan batallas y que la alianza pueda realizarse-

-Comandante Prime, tengo un último favor que pedir- dijo Keller de repente –Como miembro del departamento de defensa de los EEUU, formalmente solicito asilo a los Autobots, en caso de que mis intentos por la alianza sean descubiertos y tomados como traición y también pliego mi alianza personal a su causa-

Ahora sí que todos quedaron en silencio, el peso de las palabras llegándoles de golpe

-John Keller, por sus actos hacia mis mech, a partir de este momento es considerado un aliado de los Autobots y miembro de la unidad humana- dijo Optimus formalmente –Por ahora toda la protección que podemos darle es cuidar nuestros propios actos para que la alianza tentativa no sea descubierta y en caso de peligro, una residencia junto a la unidad en el valle-

-Es todo lo que pido, comandante. Espero realmente que no sea necesario pedir refugio y que el próximo presidente firme la Alianza-

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

N.A: Bueno, aqui está el capitulo 4!! por fin. Eso si es una version sin revisar asi que está sujeto a ediciones.

No se como hubiera sido la condecoracion de Will en realidad, pero intente que fuera lo mas formal posible. Las medallas entregadas son reales eso si ;). La situacion con Keller es delicada, y pense que si es tan sensato como se mostró en la pelicula hubiera hecho algo parecido, pensando quien estaba de presidente en ese entonces.

Como siempre, comentarios, sugerencias y revisiones son muy bienvenidos!! y sigo necesitando un beta!! XD

Kartai


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: Reconocimiento

Mientras la visita se desarrollaba en la base, los gemelos se encontraban sentados en un borde del mirador de las montañas conversando en voz baja, esperando a que Silverstar escaneara un vehículo para su forma alterna

-Ya lleva un ciclo en esto, Sides. No va a escoger nunca- gruño Sunstreaker a su hermano

-Será porque la carretera es poco transitada, Sunny. Ten un poco de paciencia- le respondió Sideswipe

-No es mi culpa que la vía de circulación esté desocupada, Sunstreaker- dijo Silverstar en tono de disculpa a los dos –Ninguna de las formas de transporte que he visto es adecuada-

El gemelo amarillo solo gruño de nuevo como respuesta, mientras que su hermano le indicó a la femme que no importaba. Con una segunda mirada de excusa, Silverstar volvió a dirigir su atención a la carretera, donde al poco rato escucho un motor que sonaba bastante poderoso.

Activando sus escáneres, Silverstar registró la forma como apta y guardando todos los datos y especificaciones se preparó para su primera transformación. El sonido de sus rodillas golpeando el suelo rocoso sacó de su conversación a los gemelos, que enseguida se acercaron para ver si estaba bien

-Sí, estoy funcional. Solo tengo los sistemas des calibrados- respondió la femme

-Tu armadura cambió tu centro de gravedad y tus sensores de equilibrio- dijo Sideswipe tomando su brazo –vamos, arriba Silver-

Con su ayuda, Silverstar se puso en pie de nuevo, afirmándose en los gemelos mientras que sus sistemas recalibraban los sensores y la armadura terminaba de formarse. Ya suficientemente estable como para no caer, levanto sus brazos para observarlos.

-Se siente extraño- comentó mirando detenidamente sus manos, mas grandes y cubiertas de un metal blanco brillante

-Es tu primera armadura, ya te acostumbrarás. A Sunny y a mí nos tardó varios ciclos coordinarnos bien de nuevo-

-¿Coordinarse?- preguntó Silverstar avanzando un poco, solo para tropezarse y caer directamente en los brazos de Sunstreaker

-A eso nos referimos. Toma las cosas con calma Silver, tendrás que aprender a moverte de nuevo- respondió el mech amarillo seriamente estabilizándola de nuevo.- Hey, Sides. Ayúdame aquí-

Con un gemelo sujetándola de cada brazo, la guiaron en sus primeros pasos alrededor del mirador, cuidando de evitar las rocas más grandes y de ir avanzando despacio

Tardaron un par de horas más, pero finalmente Silverstar ya coordinaba bien sus nuevas piernas y recién en ese momento pudo darse cuenta que había aumentado de tamaño. Antes estando bien derecha llegaba a la mitad del chasis de los gemelos, mientras que ahora llegaba sin esfuerzo a sus hombros. Mirando hacia abajo vio que las placas que cubrían la cámara de su chispa también eran de color blanco brillante y se sentía más pesada.

-Vaya Silver, ahora si pareces una estrella- dijo Sides emocionado –vamos, transfórmate-

-Ehh..¿ cómo?- preguntó la femme

-Activa las rutinas femme. Hatchet debe habértelas desbloqueado- dijo Sunstreaker apagando sus visores momentáneamente, imitando a cuando los humanos ponían los ojos en blanco

-No le hagas caso Silver. Mira como yo lo hago- respondió su hermano transformándose él y volviendo a su forma bípeda

Asintiendo para mostrar que había entendido, Silverstar activó su programa de transformación, pasando a su forma alterna

-¿Sideswipe?¿Que es toda esta información que me está llegando? Tengo como tres puntos de vista simultáneos-

-Puedes cambiar entre ellos dirigiendo tu procesador a lo que quieras-respondió Sunstreaker esta vez

-Uno de ellos es la vista externa, lo que verías en tu forma bípeda. Otro es la vista interna y el último es un sensor térmico para cuando vayas con humanos. Perceptor lo diseñó para saber cómo están cuando viajan con nosotros- agregó Sideswipe

Luego de unos segundos, el motor de Silverstar empezó a sonar suavemente, mostrando que estaba lista

-Espera Silver ¿o acaso sabes cómo manejar esa forma?- dijo Sunstreaker en tono condescendiente

-¿Por qué no debería saberlo? Cuando me transformé se me activaron todos los protocolos de manejo- respondió la femme provocando que ambos mech quedaran en silencio

-_¿Ratchet, Perceptor?_- preguntó Sideswipe por canal privado

-_¿Qué sucede Sideswipe?¿Va todo bien?_- respondió el médico desde el otro extremo

-_¿Le programaron a Silver los protocolos de manejo humanos? Dice que apenas se transformó se le activaron-_

_-Yo no sé los programe ¿Perceptor?-_

_-Tampoco yo cuando hicimos el procedimiento-_respondió el científico _-¿Algún comportamiento extraño?_

_-Nada. Todo el proceso de integración de su forma fue completamente normal-_ respondió Sunstreaker

_-Eviten cualquier situación de riesgo y apenas terminen el reconocimiento llévenla directamente a Ratchet para que le haga una revisión de sistemas- _interrumpió Prowl

_-Entendido. Sunstreaker y Sideswipe fuera-_

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Silverstar que había vuelto a su forma original y seguía observando detalles de su armadura con curiosidad

-Si, solo pedíamos la autorización para salir de la base- respondió Sunstreaker

-Vamos, nos comunicaremos con Bee en el camino para juntarnos-

Dicho eso, los tres se transformaron y bajando con cuidado del mirador, salieron del valle directamente a la carretera

-_¿Bee? ¿Estas en línea?-_

-_¡Sides! ¿Todo bien con Silver?-_

_-Estoy funcional, Bumblebee. Ya tengo forma-_

_-Excelente Silverstar-_

_-Bee, mándanos las coordenadas del punto de reunión-_

_-En un momento Sunny, las estoy procesando. Oigan, Sam y Mikaela están por salir de su academia, así que apenas terminen nosotros salimos para allá-_

_-Listo, ya las tengo Bee. No hay problema con eso, llamaremos menos la atención si los humanos vienen con nosotros. Nos vemos en el punto de reunión, Sunstreaker fuera-_

_-¿Qué le pasa, Sides? Está mas gruñón que de costumbre-_

_-Nada especial Bee, solo está así porque Silverstar tardó en encontrar una forma. Nada que una buena lavada y encerada no pueda arreglar-_

_-Aquí viene Sam, nos vemos pronto Sides-_

Ya con las coordenadas, el resto del viaje se realizó en silencio, Silverstar entre los gemelos. Cuando llegaron al punto, las bodegas donde casi un año atrás Bumblebee se había enfrentado a Barricade, los gemelos vieron que el Camaro y los jóvenes ya los estaban esperando.

-¡Sunny, Sides!¿Como están mis Lamborghini favoritos?- preguntó Mikaela cuando se detuvieron, acariciando los capó de cada uno

-Somos los únicos Lamborghini que conoces, Mi- le respondió Sideswipe

-¿Dónde está Silverstar?- preguntó Bumblebee

Sunstreaker avanzó un poco al costado, dejando ver la forma alterna de la femme.

-¡¿Un Alfa Romeo 8c Spyder custom?!- preguntó Mikaela –Están recién salidos al mercado y solo son 500 en el mundo-

-¿Donde encontraste esa joya Silver?- preguntó Sam sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-Sam, la estás incomodando- dijo Bumblebee dándole un ligero golpe con su puerta al humano

-Uh, lo siento… ¿Puedes transformarte?-

-No- dijo Sunstreaker antes que nadie

-No es seguro, podrán verla en la base- dijo su hermano –vamos, tenemos aun camino por recorrer-

-¿Tienes tu holograma, Silverstar?- preguntó Bumblebee

-Demonios, sabía que se nos olvidaba algo-

-¿Hologramas?- preguntó Sam

-Para pasar más inadvertidos, a ustedes no les gusta ver un auto conduciéndose solo- respondió Sunstreaker –Bee tenía su generador dañado cuando llego a la Tierra, por eso no lo has visto-

-Pero ahora que Wheeljack actualizó los generadores incluso podemos hacer que "salgan del auto", aunque no pueden alejarse más de 2 metros- termino Sideswipe

-¿Pueden generar los suyos, para ver cómo hacerlo?- preguntó Silverstar

Nadie respondió, pero al par de minutos los ojos de Mikaela se agrandaron por la sorpresa al ver el holograma de Bumblebee. Aparentando 25 años aproximadamente, pelo rubio dorado y ojos azul brillante, lo más llamativo era la chaqueta militar que usaba, gris oscuro con el emblema Autobot en cada manga, sobre dos líneas delgadas amarillo brillante

-Hola- les dijo el holograma apoyándose en el capó al lado de Sam

-Si no fuera porque realmente eres un robot de 5 metros de altura estaría celoso, Bee- comentó el joven al ver la cara de su novia

-Espera a ver a los gemelos entonces-

Disfrutando ser el centro de atención, los gemelos mostraron sus hologramas. Idénticos , eran pelirrojos y de ojos azul profundo, un poco más jóvenes que Bumblebee. Ambos vestían semi-formal, con camisas a juego con sus autos y chaquetas de cuero negras con diseño similar a la del scout, solo que bajo el símbolo Autobot ellos llevaban dos "S" entrelazadas y las líneas también eran de sus colores

Sam ya no aguanto la risa al ver a Mikaela a punto de caerse por la impresión y la abrazó con fuerza

-Mikaela… son los gemelos, nadie más-

-Si, un hombre así definitivamente no es humano. Tengan cuidado, se les tirarán encima, a los tres- respondió la chica recomponiéndose de la sorpresa, agradecida por el abrazo

-¿Tienes el tuyo armado?- preguntó Sideswipe a Silverstar

-Si, ya lo tengo. Pero no estoy segura si es adecuado-

-Déjanos verlo entonces, nosotros podremos decirte- dijo Mikaela

Las luces del Alfa Romeo parpadearon mostrando consentimiento y del auto de bajó una mujer de la edad de los gemelos. Vestía un traje sastre color gris claro, tenía el pelo negro azabache amarrado en un moño suelto y los ojos grises estaban ocultos por unos lentes de marco plateado, con una pequeña estrella en cada punta.

-Mi, te equivocaste. A los cuatro se les tiraran encima. Menos mal que estas con escolta Silver- dijo Sam sinceramente

-¿Por qué? Pensé que este estereotipo sería acorde a mi forma alterna- respondió la femme

-Por eso mismo, tu holograma es hermoso. Será mejor que la cuiden de todos los don Juan de la ciudad- dijo Mikaela en tono serio a los tres mech

-Mejor pongámonos en marcha, tenemos harto que recorrer antes de volver a la base- dijo Sideswipe.

Asintiendo en silencio, Sam y Mikaela se subieron a Bumblebee y el grupo partió su reconocimiento por la ciudad de Tranquility. Al principio, todos estaban algo nerviosos, porque en todas las luces rojas se formaban grupos de gente a mirarlos, sobre todo a Silverstar que hacía sonar su motor un poco más fuerte, mostrando su incomodidad.

El primer incidente del viaje pasó cuando, ya casi saliendo de la ciudad camino a Ciudad Misión, Mikaela pidió una corta parada en una gasolinera, para pasar a comprar un par de bebidas. Bajándose con su novio, se encontraron con un grupo de compañeros del colegio que miraban boquiabiertos a los dos jóvenes

-Banes, Witwicky ¿De dónde demonios robaron esos autos?- preguntó una de las porristas en tono condescendiente

-De ningún lado- respondió Sam poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Ohm.. vamos Sam, ¿no nos llevarías a dar una vuelta? Estoy segura que Banes no pondría problemas- dijo otra acercándose peligrosamente al chico

-Si, si los pondría. Aléjate de mi novio- intervino Mikaela en tono firme –Los autos no son nuestros, estamos enseñando la ciudad a un grupo de conocidos que vino de visita-

-¿Y de cuando aquí tú conoces a raperos de fama internacional?- preguntó Trent haciéndose visible arqueando una ceja

-¿Perdón? Trent, deberías ir al hospital, definitivamente te golpeaste en la cabeza- dijo Sam sintiéndose valiente, sabiendo que Bumblebee cuidaba sus espaldas

-No estoy hablando contigo Wickbitchy- gruñó Trent tomándolo del cuello de la camisa –Y no te pases de listo, ese Spyder de techo de tela es único y pertenece a Lil'Saint-

Sam y Mikaela palidecieron al escuchar eso, aunque la chica se recupero rápidamente, cuando escuchó los tres motores sonar con fuerza

-Pues debes actualizarte, Trent. La serie ya salió al mercado y no es el único en USA-

Trent soltó a Sam, dejándolo caer con fuerza sobre una de las mesas del lugar

-Mikaela, cariño ¿Por qué no me presentas a tus conocidos? Estoy seguro que nosotros podemos ser mejor compañía que este perdedor- dijo acariciando el hombro de la chica casi con lujuria

El gesto hizo que Sam finalmente perdiera la paciencia y, con fuerza que no sabía que tenía apartó a Trent de su novia

-Escúchame, DeMarco y escúchame bien. Mikaela podrá haber sido tu novia, si se puede llamar así a ser tu trofeo, pero ya no lo es. Así que aléjate de ella y no vuelvas a molestarla, si no quieres problemas. Crees que eres una bendición para la escuela con esa actitud, pero no eres más que un pobre matón. Cuando hayas peleado por tu vida, cuando hayas corrido a pesar de estar petrificado del miedo para salvar a un amigo, entonces hablaremos. Hasta entonces no te quiero ver más- le gruñó en voz baja

El otro chico dio un paso atrás al escuchar la vehemencia del discurso y sus ojos dejaron ver un dejo de nerviosismo al notar que los ojos de Sam, de color café, ahora mostraban tonos azules brillantes

Haciendo un par de gestos no muy educados a la pareja, Trent salió del local seguido de sus admiradoras, deteniéndose un momento frente a los Lamborghini, pero salió corriendo cuando escuchó los motores encenderse bruscamente y el Camaro amarillo empezó a avanzar

Adentro, Sam se dejó abrazar por Mikaela quien lo guió donde los Autobots y lo dejó sentarse en el puesto del pasajero de Bumblebee

-¿Qué pasó adentro, Sam? Ese no eras tú- le pregunto preocupada

-No lo sé, Trent simplemente me agotó la paciencia- respondió el chico apoyando su frente en el tablero del auto

-_"You have the energy"_- sonó en la radio de Bumblebee quien hizo sonar su motor son suavidad para relajar a su protegido

-Sería raro… Ratchet me reviso y dijo que no había quedado nada… todo el residuo desapareció cuando puse el cubo dentro de Megatrón- respondió el joven luego de un segundo para entender, sentándose más derecho –Bueno, al menos Trent y su grupito dejara de molestarnos-

-Y si deciden seguir haciéndolo, nos avisan y nosotros nos encargamos- gruño el holograma de Sunstreaker desde su puesto

-Esa no es forma de tratar a una femme, la comandante ya le habría dado tiempo en aislamiento- reconoció su hermano

-¿La comandante?- preguntó Silverstar hablando por primera vez en el viaje

-Ellita-1. Líder de la unidad femenina de los autobots. Fue la cabeza de la resistencia civil en Cybertron mucho tiempo, antes de ingresar formalmente a la facción- dijo Sideswipe a través de su holograma con evidente respeto en su voz

-Suena un personaje interesante- comentó Mikaela

-_"She brings the morning sun"… "The leaders of the free world"_-

-Hey… volviste a tu hábito de usar la radio-

-_"Keep on, keep on, keep on movin'"_-

-Tienes razón, aún nos queda una ciudad por recorrer y no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo demasiado tarde- comentó Sam

-No, Ciudad Misión es casi una ciudad financiera e industrial, no sería bueno estar ahí con la noche ya entrada. Menos con un grupo de deportivos entre los más caros del mundo- finalizó Mikaela

Sin mas palabras, se volvieron a poner en marcha, agradeciendo que ambas ciudades no estaban demasiado separadas y que al ser verano, anochecía tarde.

Horas más tarde, ya completamente anochecido, el grupo pasó cerca de la zona de la batalla, llamada ahora "Zona cero" por el desastre que había quedado. Sin previo aviso, Silverstar se detuvo y se desvió del grupo adentrándose en la parte ruinosa de la ciudad

_-¡Silverstar!¿Qué crees que haces por Primus?-_ gritó Sunstreaker

_-¡¡Silver!!_- lo acompañaron Bumblebee y Sideswipe acelerando detrás de la femme que ya se perdía de vista.

La encontraron unos minutos después, estacionada al lado de lo que antes hubiera sido un edificio de ladrillo, con su holograma afuera, mirando fijamente un punto en la vereda agrietada

-¿Qué demonios te pasa femme?¿Acaso quieres que te capturen?- le gruño Sunstreaker golpeando levemente su costado con su puerta

-¿Aquí me encontraron cierto?- preguntó Silverstar a Bumblebee ignorando al otro mech

-Puede ser, solo Ratchet y Hide te encontraron, Silver ¿Por qué?-

-Mikaela ¿Puedes recoger ese aro dorado del piso por favor?-

Mikaela se agachó y efectivamente, en el piso de concreto había un anillo dorado atorado en una de las grietas. Poniéndolo a la luz de los focos de Bumblebee, todos vieron que tenía manchas rojizas y una abolladura donde alguna vez parecía que hubo una piedra

-Es un anillo de compromiso, Silver- comentó la chica –probablemente de alguna mujer que cayó herida en la batalla

-Por el tamaño de los restos de sangre humana, no creo que haya sido herida- respondió la femme

-No se ve nada-

-A tus ojos, Sam. Nosotros podemos encontrar rastros muchos más tenues de lo que tus ojos pueden ver- dijo el holograma de Sideswipe

-¿La habré desactivado?- preguntó a nadie Silverstar

El grupo cayó en silencio ante la pregunta, nadie con una respuesta segura

-Mejor volvamos, sino mis padres me van a matar- dijo Sam para cortar el pesado silencio

-_"soon as I get home"_-

-Si Bee. Mañana es sábado, así que podremos ir a verlos-

El viaje de vuelta fue pesado, no por lo difícil del camino, sino por el ligero sonido de estática que se escuchaba en los comunicadores que venía de la femme, en la casa de Sam se despidieron del trío y los tres restantes continuaron hacia la base.

Apenas llegaron, horas después de que Keller se hubiera ido, Silverstar se transformó y se dirigió en silencio hacia la habitación que le habían asignado, sin fijarse siquiera cuando Wheeljack y Jazz le preguntaron cómo había salido todo

Los gemelos sin hacer comentario se dirigieron a la oficina de Prowl, donde éste los esperaba para recibir su reporte

-¿Todo salió bien?- preguntó levantando sus visores del data pad que estaba leyendo

-Se puede decir, el reconocimiento fue tranquilo, salvo un incidente con algunos humanos no muy apreciados por Sam- respondió Sunstreaker

-Nada serio, no hubo altercados ni riesgo- agregó su hermano al ver los visores del estratega volverse más oscuros –Pero Silverstar debe ser revisada-

-No sabemos cómo encontró el lugar donde al parecer Ironhide y Ratchet la encontraron, cree que desactivó a una femme humana-

-Explíquense- dijo inmediatamente Prowl con voz seca

Entre los dos le explicaron lo sucedido en la zona de la batalla y el SIC apagó momentáneamente sus visores cuando terminaron

-Parece que está en recarga ahora, no responde las comunicaciones. A penas salga de ella veré que Ratchet y Perceptor la revisen- dijo finalmente asintiendo a los gemelos, que lo tomaron como una autorización para irse y se dieron media vuelta –Sunstreaker, Sideswipe. Buen trabajo-

Ambos mech asintieron a Prowl, sus visores brillantes por un segundo antes de salir de la oficina. La tarea había sido un tedio, pero ninguno negaba que el hecho de haber sido los primeros en ver la armadura de Silverstar y ayudarle a acostumbrarse a ella lo había valido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno!!! Aqui esta el capitulo nuevo despues de tanto tiempo, lamento que sea tan cortito, pero se me cortaron las ideas, malditos examenes de fin de semestre ¬¬ , ahora estoy partiendo con el sexto, y con la traduccion al ingles :).

Las canciones de Bee, en orden de aparicion:

win the race - modern talking  
leaders of the free world - Elbow  
Keep on Movin'- DDR  
Soon as I get home - Diana Ross


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Confesiones Inconclusas

-¡Mikaela! Que sorpresa-

-Hola, señora Witwicky, ¿Esta Sam?- preguntó la joven entrando a la casa

-Claro, está en el patio de atrás, estudiando ¡¡Sammy!!-

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- preguntó Sam entrando a la pieza -¡Mikaela!-

-Hola Sam- respondió con una sonrisa antes de que el joven la besara

Con una sonrisa de su madre, Sam llevó a su novia al patio trasero, donde en una mesa libros de Literatura e Historia estaban esparcidos. Ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo frio, ambos se sentaron en la sombra que daba el alero de la casa, al lado de la entrada de autos

-¿Pasa algo, Mi? Te ves pensativa- preguntó Sam sentándose a su lado

-No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó ayer, Silver se veía abrumada- respondió Mikaela sacando de su bolsillo el anillo –Casi como si se sintiera culpable de estar viva-

-_"… made her question herself, her worth…"_- sonó en la radio del Camaro que estaba al lado de los jóvenes

-¿Está muy mal?- preguntó la joven al aire

-_"… we don't know…""…People are strange when you're a stranger…"_-

Con un suspiro, Mikaela se llevo el anillo a la altura de los ojos para examinarlo

-¿Crees que haya sido de ella, Sam?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿No crees que es raro que haya podido reconocer el lugar? Según recuerdo Ratchet dijo que estaba casi desactivada cuando la encontraron. Pero no solo encontró el edificio, sino que también encontró el anillo-

-Si, es extraño, Mi. Pero que haya sido de ella es poco probable. Ni siquiera sabemos si el anillo esta ahí desde la batalla, podría haberse caído después. Y por lo de reconocer el lugar, puede que le haya quedado una imagen de cuando despertó-

-Pero se supone que Perceptor bloqueó esas memorias. Si una sola logró filtrarse, quiere decir que las barreras no son tan infalibles como él dijo… ¿No te da curiosidad por saber quien era?-

-_"…I want to know your plans…""…Is there something you wish to tell me?..."_-

Los dos jóvenes se miraron perplejos, la voz de Dumbledore recordándoles que Bumblebee estaba con ellos. Un silencio pesado se formó en el ambiente, aumentando un poco cuando el holograma del Autobot apareció frente a los jóvenes, mirándolos confundido y con un dejo de sospecha.

-¿Sam? Quiero decirle… alguien tiene que saber además de ellos-

-Yo también y… Optimus no dijo nada acerca de no decirle al resto, aunque supongo que si él no les dijo por algo será, ya viste la reacción de Ratchet-

-_"…The beat on my heart he I've got a feeling, A feeling that I never felt before…"_-

-¡¡Sammy, te buscan!!-

-¡Ya vamos mama! Hablaremos después, Bee. Lo prometo- dijo Sam poniéndose de pie con cara de disculpa, mientras que Mikaela acariciaba rápidamente el capó del Camaro al ver el rostro confuso del holograma.

Entraron a la casa y se quedaron en el umbral al ver que quienes los buscaban no eran otros que Will Lennox y Robert Epps.

-¿Capitán Lennox?- preguntó Sam algo aturdido

-Mayor, Samuel. Espero que ambos estén bien- dijo el soldado poniéndose de pie para saludarlos

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó Ron Witwicky extrañado

-El año pasado, en el ataque a Ciudad Misión. El Cap… Mayor fue quien requisó mi viejo camaro y nos dio órdenes-

-Órdenes que siguieron a la perfección y por las cuales muchas vidas lograron salvarse- respondió Lennox –y ese es el primer motivo de nuestra visita. Epps-

Asintiendo, Robert Epps se puso de pie y acercándose a los jóvenes les dio a cada uno una caja de terciopelo azul. A un gesto de Lennox, ambos las abrieron encontrando las medallas que Keller les había entregado.

-¿Qué significa esto, Mayor? – preguntó Ron

-Estas medallas me fueron encomendadas por el Secretario de Defensa, como muestra de agradecimiento al valor y la entereza que demostró su hijo y su novia durante el ataque a ciudad Mision

-¿Y como fue que él no fue notificado?-

-La ceremonia fue hecha en privado, muchos de los destinatarios de estas medallas no sobrevivieron al ataque y fueron entregadas a sus familias- el tono sombrío de Lennox no podía ser interpretado de otra forma, y Ron asintió entendiendo

-¡¡Oh, Sammy!!- fue el único comentario de Judy, abrazando a su hijo con los ojos con lágrimas –Mi hijo es un héroe-

-Así es, señora Witwicky- dijo Epps sin disimular una sonrisa al ver la cara sonrojada de Sam entre los brazos de su madre.

-Y por eso mismo tenemos una oferta tanto para Samuel como para Mikaela- terminó Lennox, acaparando la atención de sus anfitriones

-¿De que se trata?- preguntó Sam con tono confuso

-El departamento de Defensa está formando una unidad especial dentro de las fuerzas armadas. Es el deseo del señor Keller que todos aquellos civiles con comportamiento ejemplar durante los útimos ataques formen parte de esta unidad-

-¿Perdon? ¿No tienen suficientes miembros que ahora quieren civiles?- la desconfianza se notaba claramente en la voz del padre de Sam

-No señor- dijo Lennox con voz tiesa –no es eso. La unidad no estará enfocada en combate de campo, sino en desarrollo y estudio de tecnologías, además de relaciones públicas y control de daños. Por eso se están extendiendo a civiles-

-¿A jóvenes que apenas han salido de la secundaria?-

-Ron, basta. Disculpelo, Mayor- interrumipó Judy antes de que los animos escalaran

-No se preocupe, señora. Imagino que su esposo no debe estar muy convencido- respodió Lennox tratando de calmarse el mismo

-¿Mayor? Aún no entiendo, ni Mikalea ni yo somos alumnos ejemplares. Mi amigo Miles está mas al día con las tecnologías que yo- dijo Sam inseguro

-Eso realmente no es de gran importancia. Entendemos que tomando cursos y temas de estudio de tu interés tu rendimiento debería subir bastante-

-¿Y si decimos que si… en que consiste esta unidad?- preguntó Mikalea con franco interés

-Como les dije, es básicamente estudio y desarrollo de tecnologías y relaciones públicas. Como miembros de las fuerzas armadas recibirán entrenamiento básico durante su receso académico, a cargo de oficiales de la rama que más les acomode. Una vez pasados estos tres meses, empezaría su formación de lleno en el área en la fueran asignados- explicó Epps.

-Un momento- dijo Ron de nuevo –Entiendo que para ingresar, se debe tener una hoja de vida impecable, tanto el postulante como la familia…-

-¡¡Ron!!¡¡ Mikaela es una buena chica!!- lo retó su esposa

-¡Papá!- la cara de Sam mostró un claro signo de furia mientras que Mikaela solo apretó los puños y lo fulminó con una mirada

-Si tiene reparos con mi hoja de vida, señor Witwicky, debió haberlo dicho cuando me conoció, y no después de estar casi un año con su hijo- gruñó en voz baja, pero clara, poniéndose de pie

-Señorita Banes, Mikaela. Espera- la detuvo Lennox –estamos en completo conocimiento de tu situación familiar y no ha habido problema. De hecho algunos de los investigadores te pidieron específicamente en la unidad-

Mikaela lo miró a los ojos y Lennox asintió serio. Con un suspiro, la chica se volvió a sentar al lado de Sam, aunque sin disimilar el desagrado con su padre.

-Doy por hecho que los que acepten vivirán en la base- dijo con voz cortante

-Así es, la unidad les proveerá de todo, salvo algunos artículos personales que deseen llevar- respondió Lennox antes que sonara su celular –Disculpenme-

-¿Y los jóvenes tendrás permisos de salida? No quiero no ver a mi hijo en todo el verano- dijo Judy luego de un momento de silencio

-Por supuesto que si, señora. Una vez por semana a menos que haya algo urgente- respondió Epps

-¿Y porqué preguntas Judy? Sam irá a Princeton como está planeado- dijo Ron

-¿Papá? Creo que esa es mi decisión, no tuya- respondió el joven cortante, aun molesto

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué prefieres entrar al ejército que hacer una carrera decente?-

-Samuel no tiene porqué renunciar a Princeton, señor- interrumpió Epps antes de que Sam respondiera –Si es su decisión podrá asistir, incluso se le darán recomendaciones para ramos que vayan tanto acorde a sus preferencias como a su rol en la unidad-

Por la cara de Ron, claramente no estaba convencido y Epps empezó a maldecir internamente. Esto estaba saliendo más difícil de lo que pensaban e incluso él, que estaba tratando de hacer de mediador antes de que Sam y Lennox explotaran, empezaba a perder la paciencia

-Cuenten conmigo- dijo Mikaela rompiendo el silencio –es mejor alternativa que lo que tenía en mente y podré mantenerme alejada de mi padre-

-Excelente- dijo Lennox volviendo a unirse a la conversación –Afuera hay un oficial esperándote para que vayan a buscar lo que necesites. Volverán aquí después y partiremos a la base-

Mikaela asintió y, despidiéndose de Sam y su madre, sin siquiera mirar al padre, salió de la casa. En la entrada de autos, un Pontiac la esperaba, con un joven oficial de pelo negro y lentes oscuros al volante

-¿Todo bien? Hasta aquí se siente la tensión de Lennox- preguntó Jazz cuando Mikaela se subió al asiento del copiloto

-El padre de Sam está haciendo las cosas difíciles ¿Vamos?- fue la única respuesta que dio la chica en tono cortante

Notando su reacción, Jazz simplemente se puso en marcha, encendiendo su radio con música latina para ver si calmaba.

Mientras, en la casa el silencio había vuelto a apoderarse de la sala. Ron veía con definitiva desconfianza a los soldados, mientras que Sam no ocultaba su enojo con él y Judy no sabía que hacer

-¿Nos disculpan un momento, oficiales? Quisiera hablar con mi marido un minuto- dijo finalmente tomando a Ron del brazo y sacándolo de la sala, donde a los segundos empezaron a escucharse voces

-Lo siento, Mayor- dijo Sam soltando un suspiro –No pensé que harían las cosas tan difíciles-

-Tú no tienes nada de que disculparte, Samuel. Tu guardián nos advirtió de que podía pasar-dijo Lennox con una sonrisa paternal -¿Realmente lo estás poniendo en duda?

-En lo absoluto, simplemente estoy pensando si realmente tomar Princeton o no- dijo el joven en un susurro con su atención en la puerta, detrás de la cual sus padres seguían discutiendo – Sinceramente no creo que me ayude de mucho, aprenderé todo en la base y puedo dar los exámenes de validación-

-Si, definitivamente el doc y los ingenieros serán mejores profesores que cualquiera de aquí- dijo Epps en referencia a Ratchet y Wheeljack –Pero no creo que eso vaya bien con tu padre-

-Soy el primer Witwicky que estaría entrando a la universidad, Epps. Hasta ahora eso era su orgullo-

-Eso explica un poco todo-

-¿Sammy? ¿Podemos hablar un minuto contigo?- preguntó su madre entrando en la sala con una bandeja con limonada y galletas –Solo será un minuto oficiales-

-Despreocúpese, Sra Witwicky, no hay ningun apuro- Dijo Lennox agradeciendo el bocadillo

Con una mueca de nervios, Sam siguió a su madre a la cocina, mientras que los soldados esperaban en la sala

-¿Crees que todo salga bien?- Preguntó Epps a su amigo tomando una galleta

-Lo doy por hecho. Puede que Samuel no lo vea, pero es un buen mediador, y su madre no ha puesto problemas- respondió el Mayor

-Sin contar que está muerto de ganas por unirse-

-Los tres. La base será bastante mas animada una vez que ellos se unan a los gemelos, Maggie y Glen-

-Habrá que poner reglas extras…-

-Prowl está en eso, Ratchet le dejó bien en claro la situación de estos dos- terminó Lennox ahogando una risa al ver que la familia volvia

Los tres se veían tensos. Judy tenía los ojos húmedos, aunque no se veían lágrimas. Ron se veía entre molesto y orgulloso y Sam tenía una cara de determinación que los soldados sólo le habían visto una vez antes: Cuando tuvo que llevar el AllSpark en ciudad Misión

-Voy con ustedes, Mayor- fue el único comentario que dijo el joven

Como si las palabras terminaran de confirmar la situación, Judy finalmente se echó a llorar y abrazó a su hijo, mientras que el enojo se acentuaba en la cara de Ron

-Recuerda, Sammy. Los quiero a ti y a Mikaela todos los domingos para almorzar-

-Tranquila mamá, vendremos siempre que podamos. Además que esto parte la próxima semana, no me voy hoy ¿Verdad Mayor?-

-Efectivamente, aunque necesito que nos acompañes con tus cosas, para hacer el papeleo y el examen médico correspondiente. Si todo sale bien, volverás mañana en la mañana porque además esta el reconocimiento de la base, te presentaremos al resto del equipo y necesitamos registrar tu auto para las adaptaciones- respondió Lennox

-¿Mi auto?-

-Todos los autos pertenecientes a civiles de la unidad serán adaptados para mayor seguridad y algunos mecanismos de comunicación especiales. Probablemente tenga que quedarse en la base toda la semana-

-Entendido- dijo Sam asintiendo sin ocultar sus nervios –Deme 15 minutos para empacar algunas cosas yestoy listo-

-Tomaré tiempo, Witwicky- terminó Lennox en vez firme y dejó escapar una risa al ver al joven volar escaleras arriba

-Sres Witwicky, no se preocupen. Los mejores instrcutores se encargarán de que su hijo esté entre los mejores-

-Cuidelo mayor- fue todo lo que dijo Judy que sonrió al ver el gesto de los soldados

-Este es el teléfono y la dirección de nuestras familias. Si alguna vez quieren conversar o simplemente saber como están los jóvenes, llamen a nuestras esposas- dijo Epps de la nada, anotando algunas cosas en una servilleta

-Gracias, capitán- dijo Ron, por primera vez más tranquilo

El eco de los pasos de Sam cortó la conversación y, luego de un emocionado adiós a sus padres partieron. El joven conducía su Camaro junto a su novia, siguiendo a la camioneta de Lennox y Jazz cerraba la comitiva

-¿Bee? ¿Hay algún lugar en la base en el que podamos hablar tranquilos?- preguntó Sam mientras conducía

_-"…I'm sitting here alone up in my room…"-_

-¿Tu habitación? Ok. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a usar una cancion de Britney Spears- respondió Mikaela con tono de disgusto

Gorillaz sonó en la radio mostrando la risa del Autobot, mientras que al otro lado de la comunicación, Ironhide soltaba algo parecido a un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede, Hide? ¿Necesitas que Ratchet te revise?- preguntó Lennox

-No, Will. Solo escuchaba a Bumblebee reírse. Algo que no había pasado hace mucho tiempo- respondió Ironhide pensativo

-Esos tres se llevan muy bien, serán un gran equipo una vez que Sam y Mikaela tengan el entrenamiento básico- comentó Epps

-No debería ser así- gruñó Jazz a través de la radio –Ellos deberían estar preocupados de cualquier otra cosa menos de una guerra-

-Lo sé, Jazz- respondió Lennox –Y así sería en un mundo ideal. Pero es mejor que piensen en eso y puedan sobrevivir a encerrarlos en una burbuja y que la guerra los pille por sorpresa-

-¿Encierran a sus jóvenes en burbujas?- preguntó Ironhide con tono molesto

-Es un decir- dijo Epps sin evitar una risa –Quiere decir protegerlos de todo y hacerles creer que el mundo es perfecto-

-Ustedes y sus dichos. Solo complican la comunicación mas de lo necesario- dijo Ironhide provocando que ambos soldados se rieran –No es extraño que haya tanto conflicto con una comunicación así-

Will y Robert se miraron, reconociendo la verdad de las palabras del Autobot y se quedaron en silencio, pensativos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N.A: Capitulo 6 arriba!!

uff.. me costo que saliera y probablemente mas adelante sea editado, pero para ser una primera version esta decento.

Como siempre, las canciones de Bumblebee en orden:  
Hannah - Sheila Nicholls  
People are Strange - The Doors  
I want to know your plans - Say Anything  
Baby, don't make me nervous - Golden Earring  
I was born to make you happy - Britney Spears


End file.
